


For She Had Eyes, And She Chose Me

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: What's Past is Prologue [9]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Clothed Sex, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Light Bondage, Morning Sex, OTP Feels, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, References to Shakespeare, Shameless Smut, Small Towns, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Betty and Jughead spend their last few weeks in Riverdale, absorbed in each other and in the ease of their small town summer...Meanwhile, their commitment to each other is challenged by outside sources...And finally, they say goodbye to the hometown they grew up in, the town they grew together in, by taking full advantage of the newfound electricity of possibility and adventure...~~~** 3ed Bughead FanFiction Awards Nominee for:Best Fluff Overall, Best Smut Overall, AND Best Canon Rewrite Overall. **





	1. Light Of The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little diddy starts out real smutty like...then builds from there.  
> It picks up right where we left off in 'I Would Not Wish Any Companion...' 
> 
> This, unfortunately, is the final story in this series, and I've been having a really hard time saying goodbye. So please bear with me as my updates with this story may be sporadic.
> 
> As always, my work is un-betaed, please excuse my mistakes...To err is human...

~~~

I wanna see you in the morning,  
I wanna see you when the breaking day is dawning,  
But I wanna see you in the light of the morning,  
When I get the same reaction, I know this time it's gonna give some satisfaction.

~ Band of Skulls - Light of the Morning ~ 

~~~

 

Betty woke up hot, and sweaty, with a pounding in her head that made her question whether or not she took a spill the night before, and cracked her skull wide open. Squinting against the slim beam of light what crept through the pulled shades, like a fucking vampire, she glanced at the occupied space on the bed, seeing Jughead fast asleep beside her. He was sprawled out on his stomach, having kicked off his sheets sometime in the 'night'. 

He looked so comfortable, peaceful even, and she envied him because the beautiful and clever asshole had never felt like she did right then, and likely never would. She grumbled her displeasure as she carefully swung her legs off the side of the bed. She then slowly pushed herself upright and focused her blurry eyes on the time; 10 am. Her vision then fixed promptly on the bottles of water on her nightstand. She downed half a bottle, then weakly padded towards the bathroom. 

'God, I feel like hot garbage'. She thought, cursing her past self for being so mindless and indulgent.

Without turning on the lights, she used the facilities, washed her face in some cold water and fished some Advil out of her makeup bag. When she got back to bed she took the pills with the remaining bottled water and laid back slowly, sliding down the headboard, and sinking into her pillow, allowing the fans to cool her overheating skin.

"You ok?" Jughead asked, his voice low and sleep ridden. He stirred and slowly turned onto his side to face her, an arm tucked under his pillow, his free hand slipping across the smooth skin of her exposed stomach.

"I don't know." Betty moaned in pain, "-I feel awful." 

"I'm sorry, Betts." He offered earnestly, with his eyes still closed, his head still heavy on his own pillow.

"Why do people do this to themselves?" She whined quietly in disbelief, covering her face with both her hands then rubbing her fingers into her temples"- Why did I?!"

"Did you have fun?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"Then that's why." He mumbled lightly.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Stop you?" 

"Yea!"

"From having fun?"

"Yea!" Betty repeated with a sad giggle.

"You wouldn't have listened." Jughead replied with a yawn, "-Besides when have I ever told you what to do?" 

"I can think of a few times." She said, surprisingly seductively.

Jughead groaned and pulled himself closer so that he was pressed to the curve of her side, "That's not the same thing." He whispered into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply "-But what if I took your mind off the pain?"

"How?" Betty whined in disbelief. 

It felt like she would feel this shitty forever. That this sickly feeling was her punishment for mixing her liquors, or her comeuppance for not eating enough while drinking way more than she ever had to date, and then passing out at sunrise. 

"Studies have shown that a cathartic release can be beneficial in pain management," Jughead said in sleepy confidence next to her ear.

Goosebumps rushed across every inch of her body from his breath and voice against her achy flesh, and for a split second, she didn't feel like death warmed over.

"Is that so?" She asked facetiously.

"Yes," Jughead replied, kissing her neck gently a few times.

"Cathartic release, huh?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes." He said again, peppering more kisses on her neck and cheek.

"Studies, huh?" Betty mewled, sighing softly as he pressed himself against her thigh, her entirety responding to him hard and heavy against her.

"Yes." Jughead said once more, gently pulling at the shell of her ear with his teeth, "-Care to test the theory?" 

She didn't say anything else as he began to trail his mouth lightly across her jaw. She allowed his soothing kisses to distract her from the pounding in her head, her body enlivening to him instantly. Her eyes fluttered closed as he placed gentle kisses everywhere he could reach, nipping gently as he came across her collarbones. The oversize neck hole of 'her' tshirt allowed Jughead to nuzzle in against her skin while he pushed himself up to hover over her, keeping his weight on his hands and his knees. Betty lurched forward to catch his lips but froze halfway through, halted by a sharp surge of pain in her head, from the sudden and abrupt movement.

"Relax." Jughead eased, pulling back and waiting for her to listen. 

His eyes were dark and sleepy, his timbre soft and low. It was clear that the word was more of a command than it was a request. Still, his voice compelled her, his gaze intense and distracting. Betty couldn't refuse, she wouldn't, nor did she want to. She let out a quiet whimper and laid softly on her pillow again. She let her legs relax wide on either side of his body while hooking her arms up around his back. 

Within milliseconds of the shift, Jughead's lips were pressed against hers, leisurely, thoroughly and painfully gentle. He kissed the breath right out of her lungs, softening her into the sheets with his thoughtful and sensual movements. Meanwhile, she pulled impatiently at him, gripping, clawing and tugging at him, her body moving of its own accord against him, awoken now with lust. She purposefully moaned and nipped at his bottom lip, trying to ignite his hunger, while their mouths moved together erotically. But he kept his kisses soft, his pace slow, and his smirk at her eagerness drove her into a dizzying and frustrating need for more. 

"-Tell me if you want me to stop." He said placing a kiss on her cheek, then to her forehead and her temple as he spoke.

Smiling at him, Betty rolled her eyes. She knew he meant the comment as endearing, forever making sure she was 'good', regardless of her weakened, hungover state. But all she could think now was 'don't ever stop'. Again, she didn't say anything, allowing him to dull her pain and occupy her mind with his pacifying touch. He moved over her so smoothly and methodically, touching and caressing her every inch of her body. Before she knew it he had kissed her senseless, melting her into a pliable puddle, and through it all, he gently maneuvered to strip her of all her clothes as well.

Now, naked below him, he nestled his boxer-clad bottom half in between her knees again. His hands delicately slid up from her ankles, his kisses following his hand up her calves, her thighs, bypassing her already soaked core to kiss up her stomach and into the valley between her breasts. Betty writhed slowly under his touch, longing for him to stay put somewhere, anywhere, for long enough to create a bit of much-needed friction.

"Don't punish the weak," Betty mumbled, reeling from his drawn out, sweeping touches and lazy kisses to everywhere, but where she wanted him the most.

"What?" He huffed into the slope of her neck as he sucked on her wild and now erratic pulse.

"You're teasing me," She moaned lowly, pulling him up to her mouth again. 

Before he was able to answer she poured her almost desperation into their kiss, passionately pushing her tongue past his only slightly parted lips. He met her eagerly, allowing her to take charge of the filthy kiss, letting himself get lost in the absolute all-consuming rush of her.

"Savouring." He managed to clarify in between her eager kisses.

"In my weakened state?" Betty moaned with a pout against him.

Jughead chuckled, kissing her firmly, "My apologies, my love. I just get so carried away."

She let out a breathy laugh while he tracked down her jaw, throat and chest again, pressing kisses and nips into her skin. Jughead was clearly adamant about building Betty up to the point where she could think of nothing else, but his lips on her. His unspoken plan was working and soon the pain was but a distant memory, his perfectly palliative touch both quelling her anguish and fueling her desire. Betty groaned restlessly when he pulled her already taut nipple into his mouth, his tongue lapping at her breast while his hand cupped and massaged the other. Her fingers found their home in his hair again, threading through is dark tresses and holding him to her body. She watched as he travelled lower, his attention and lips fixed on her bottom half, eyes glancing up to hers every once and a while. As he dipped lower his breath fanned over her core, cool and dizzying. She whined in return, her eyes shut tight as she hung on the very edge of anticipation. She was teetering and entranced, fully captivated, but still convinced that he was doing everything in his power to torment her. 

Jughead watched Betty as he gave her slick, velvet folds a few kitten licks, almost exactly where he knew she needed him. Her hips rose to meet his tongue and her head pressed heavy into her pillow. She gasped at every swipe, her grip on his hair tightening and loosening until it finally dropped to the sheets below her. She clenched tiny fistfuls of crisp white fabric, as his heavy hands laid on her hips and pelvis. With a hungry moan, Jughead sank his mouth fully onto her, lazily lapping and suckling at every inch he could reach. He was rewarded with a string of profanity mixed with thirsty moans from the beautiful, pliable creature below him, her gyrations meeting his mouth perfectly. He held her hips stable while working her into a panting mess with nothing but his mouth. He kept a steady but slow pace, glancing up to check in on her, only to find her head thrown back and mouth agape in pleasure. It didn't take long for his skilled tongue to push her right off the edge. She came vigorously, moaning his name loudly, her release covering his mouth and tongue as she convulsed.

He lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar, ignoring her delicate push of his shoulders when she tried to tap-out. He left no corner untouched, no fold neglected as he burrowed into her further, making her come undone once more before he was truly satisfied. When Jughead finally pulled away slowly, he watched as Betty floated down from her high, a sleepy awestruck smile glued to her lips. He sat back on his haunches, his own arousal now throbbing and borderline painful within his cotton prison.

"You ok?" Jughead asked simply, after wiping his mouth and taking a few deep, heavy breaths of his own.

"Beyond." She panted, her forearm draped over her eyes.

"Ready for more?" He asked deeply as he moved up her body to place a sweet kiss to her temple "-How's your head?"

"More..." Betty cooed back, bypassing his question as her hands framed his face and pulled him to her lips. 

The kiss started out sweet, but as she tasted herself on his tongue and as Jughead pressed more of himself against her, both their desires and needs were clear. She deftly slid her hands down his body, moving over his lean, familiar fame gracefully, her fingers settling at his hips, and curling into the elastic of his boxers. His attentive lips stilled against hers as she pushed her hands into his boxer shorts, skin smoothing down delicate skin, shimmying the fabric over his hips. 

He bounded up to attention with a quiet groan, but she was quick to ease his suffering by wrapping her fingers around his girth, and pulling her grip softly up to his tip. Without bothering to fully remove his underwear, and with the fabric still bunched around his knees, he allowed her to guide him to her soft enveloping entrance. He moved forward, slipping into her heat effortlessly, their synchronized moan from the connection echoing within their small motel room.

"God, you feel so good." She moaned as he rocked back out of her, moments before pulsing forward and driving in deep. She pulled her knees back farther, guiding him marvellously deeper into her depths.

Jughead could hardly breathe, let alone speak, so he just nodded his agreement, keeping his thrusts methodical and as smooth as he possibly could. But, morning sex had always gotten that better of him, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. So he paused, trying to keep control, trying to pace himself, trying, desperately, to focus. However, Betty was having none of it, her internal muscles pulsing around him as she rolled her hips up at him, urging him to move.

"-Come on, Juggie." She begged.

"You're gonna make me cum." He confessed through ragged breaths.

"Good." She groaned back.

He growled then and picked up his movements, still adhering to his slow rhythmic pace, much to her frustration. His hands slid up from his death grip on her hips to pull her lithe legs up to over his shoulders. The change sent Betty spinning, and with her unabashed moans ringing in his ears he could feel her begin to unravel again. So he hooked his arms around her legs, pulling her body to his as he pushed forward with quicker and more determined thrusts, rushing them both expertly towards a mutual release.

"I'm so close," Betty warned, though they could both feel that to be true. "-Cum with me," She requested, her voice was thick and stern and left him no room for argument.

With his own head back and his eyes squeezed shut he nodded, mumbling incoherent praise and approval while chasing down his climax. With a final cry of his name she came, heat coursing through her body in crashing and rippling waves. She held him with every muscle of her being, pressing her body against his as she fell apart. Jughead surged forward, upping his force with a few final thrusts as his climax ripped through him next, in one earth-shattering, breath claiming moment. He then slumped down onto her, boneless, his lips pressed hard against the slope of her neck. Breathing erratically they lay still and connected, trying to regain their breath. 

"I love you so fucking much." He growled into her collarbone, kissing her skin gently as they both gathered their whits.

"I love you too, Juggie." She replied sweetly, while she ran her fingers over the muscle lines of his back in slow, soothing, aimless patterns.

Before long Jughead pulled himself out of her seductive valley, shuttering softly, and with a long sigh, he placed a fierce kiss to her fever red lips, as if he was melting into her once again. Betty kissed him back deeply, lost in his embrace, enjoying the simple ease of their intimacy now. As he pulled away from her lips, he pressed his forehead to hers and she loosened her grip on him so that he could flop onto his back next to her.

As Jughead laid back Betty slipped away quickly to use the bathroom. And after a quick clean up, she stuck her mouth under the water faucet for a much-needed drink, since she had already downed their complimentary water bottles. She sauntered back to their bed, smiling at contented Jughead; lazy and sprawled out naked now, having finally kicked off his boxers as they pulled apart breathless. The dip in the mattress from her weight alerted him of her presence and he held his arms out blindly to accept her body and warmth, his smile warm and relaxed.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Betty sighed, as she rolled into his strong frame, hooking her leg across his lap. She draped her arm over him and rested in the crook of his arm, her head on his sturdy chest.

"My pleasure." He replied, his own breathing had resumed a calm pace, his heartbeat against her ear soothing and rhythmic. 

"I mean last night too." She giggled.

Jughead chuckled lightly, pulling her tighter against his chest, "Anytime, my love."

They laid quietly a while, basking in the afterglow, listening to the whirling of duelling fans, the dull hum of distant traffic, the low chatter of passersby and motel patrons. Jughead laid with his eyes shut, the cool breeze helping calm his hot flesh. His recently awoken mind replayed the events from the night before, and the one prior to that. The whole weekend really had been far better than he could have predicted. Betty was even more beautiful than he thought possible, but now, alone with her, completely bare and satisfied, tangled up in each other was, by far, his favourite moment from their whole graduation weekend. He felt fortunate to be the only person in the world who got to see her like this. Soft and vulnerable, completely and undeniably; Betty.

As Betty began to doze softly, she realized that she defiantly felt better than she did when she woke up a few hours ago. She didn't feel top notch, but Jughead had been right. However, judging by his pleased with himself smile when she returned to bed, he didn't need any reaffirmation that he had been right.

"When do we have to leave?" She asked softly.

"Anytime you want." Jughead mumbled back, his fingers carding through her hair, "-Last night I promised the gang we'd meet them for hangover burgers, but I don't think they'll remember today." 

"So, we can stay in bed?"

"Check-out is 11 am tomorrow."

"Amazing," Betty whispered as his steady heartbeat lulled her into a restful sleep.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Thank you for the read!
> 
> FanFiction is for lovers, your comments, thoughts and kudos are ALWAYS welcome!!
> 
> ~~~


	2. Summertime Sadness

Kiss me hard before you go,  
Summertime Sadness.  
I just wanted you to know,  
That baby, you the best.

I got my red dress on tonight,  
Dancin' in the dark in the pale moonlight.  
Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style.  
High heels off, I'm feelin' alive.

~ Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness ~

~~~

The next 2 weeks in Riverdale were straight out of a coming of age teen movie. Betty and Jughead hung out with the gang nearly every day, becoming nearly as inseparable as they were as kids (with the addition of Veronica and Joaquin). They spent long leisurely days swimming at the Pembrooke Pool or at SweetWater, nights spent huddled around bonfires at Hadley field, or lounging in the air-conditioned late night double features of the Bijou and eating at Pop's whenever possible.

Jughead had 4 more shifts at BackAgain and now he was completely free of his duties and responsibilities too. And although Betty had picked up a few cleaning shifts for Pop Tate, scrubbing just after sunrise half a dozen times, the rest of her time was hers alone. She hung out with Polly and the kids at the water park, helped her dad organize his summer interns and spent quality girl-time with both Kevin and Veronica.

Her happiness, however, morphed into a melancholy summertime sadness, quickly at times. The carefree ease of their small town summer turning bittersweet, as the weeks turned into days. 

Before she knew it, it was the day before her birthday. The day before their last day in Riverdale and she was seated at her mother's kitchen island, listening to Alice rattle off the long list of names that were to attended 'Betty's' going away/birthday party the next day.

"Should be a full house," Alice informed as she chopped the remaining veggies for her appetizer platter.

"Uh-huh," Betty mumbled absently, picking carrots off the tray and eating them as quickly as Alice laid them out. 

She didn't want this type of party. She didn't want to be the center of attention, and she certainly didn't want to have to act or pretend. She wanted it to be just the people she cared for, not, seemingly, the entire town. But, Alice had insisted, and Betty didn't want to be cruel or deny her mother a last hurrah before her youngest child left town, possibly for good. So she tried to remain positive and interested, reminding herself that, along with the rest of Riverdale, her favourite people would be at the party too, her most favourite person specifically.

"This is for tomorrow, Elizabeth." Alice scolded, swatting Betty's hand away as she went in for another carrot.

"Do you need help with anything else?" The younger blonde asked, bypassing her mother's chastising.

"No, your mind is clearly elsewhere anyway." Alice said with a passive aggressive undertone "-Don't let me keep you."

"Mother." Betty shot back, as a low warning.

"It's fine."

"Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied.

Not willing to play into that guilt trip, she grabbed her bag and left, sighting that she'd be staying at Veronica's again for the night while on her way out the door.

~~~

It was almost sunset, but the air was still warm and heavy as summer fully took hold of their quiet town. Betty walked the habitual route to Pop's, passing every familiar landmark on the path to her destination, where she was meeting the gang for dinner. They had been at the swimming hole all day, while she was, unfortunately, helping her mom prep for her own birthday party all day.

As Betty entered the air-conditioned bliss of the diner, she waved warmly at Pop and Theo. Waltzing past the bartop, and making a B-line for their table she saw a few familiar faces in that night like Moose and Midge, Tina, Ginger, and Josie, Trev and Val. She smiled at the groups as she passed before she slid into a booth facing the door. 

She tucked a few stray blonde hairs behind her ears as Pop came with her usual milkshake. She took a long draw at the perfectly balanced treat, trying to savour how great Pop was at making nearly everything.

"Hey, Betty," Trev said quietly as he approached her booth.

"Hi, Trev." She replied happily, glancing up at him.

"Can I sit?"

"Oh, sure, but the gang will be here soon."

"No worries," He slid in across from her with an odd smile.

"Any big summer plans?" She asked, trying to fill the strange uneasy silence he had brought to her table.

"No, just hanging out around town."

"Nothing wrong with that," Betty replied sweetly.

"So, Seattle, huh?" Trev asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, it's pretty wild. Kinda surreal." She confessed, her eyes darting past Trev to the door, as strangers walked through the diner threshold.

"Washington State, right?"

Betty nodded, "What about you? Someone said you were accepted to Yale?"

"I was, but I'm taking a year to travel."

"That's great! Where are you off to first?"

"Not sure, Europe or Canada."

"Either would be awesome, so much to see in whichever country you choose. That's really exciting, Trev." She replied earnestly.

He shrugged and nodded back, "Listen, Betty, I came here to say that-" His gaze dropped, along with Betty's stomach, a sinking feeling of dread washing over her as Trev continued, "-I just wanted to say that I think you're really amazing. You're so smart and funny, and kind, and by far the most beautiful woman in Riverdale." He finally said in a rush, as though he had been hanging onto that loaded confession for a while.

She looked across the table at him, stunned, her mouth agape. 'Where was this coming from?' She and Trev had been out on that one date, at the very start of the school year, and it was extremely platonic. Aside from the classes they had together, he only waved at her in the halls and participated in some light conversation, surely seeing Jughead plastered to her side at nearly every available moment, making his confession now, indeed; random.

Betty swallowed thickly, and slowly shook her head no. "Oh, I uh. I don't really know what to say, Trev..." She started, but before she could say anything further he spoke again.

"You don't have to say anything." He reached forward to place his hand over hers, but she quickly moved her hand to her milkshake, dragging the glass towards herself and away from his reach, "-I just wanted you to know how I felt, you know before you left for good." He said quietly, retracting his hand.

Again, before she was able to respond the door chime alerted everyone to new patrons, who just so happened to be the people she was waiting on bated breath for. Her eyes eagerly darted from Trev to the door, her friends and lover approaching, carefree smiles glued to their sun-kissed faces.

Trev followed her sight line and chuckled darkly, "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the BBQ." He said leaning towards her slightly, before slipping from the booth.

"Sure..." Betty managed to mumble while Trev returned to his table with Val.

Archie, Veronica, Kevin and Jughead walked up all sun-soaked and breezy and Betty actually felt jealous. Arch and Ron walked hand in hand, their linked limbs swaying in between their bodies, with Kevin and Jughead not far behind. Kevin was clearly talking Jughead's ear off, but he didn't seem to mind, smiling and chatting back candidly. He was beanie-less, his black hair loose and wild, while his easy smile turned into a questioning smirk as he approached the booth, no doubt due to her sour expression.

"Don't be mad. Ronnie lost a pair of really expensive sunglasses, we spent most of the day looking for them, and consoling her." Jughead said as he slid next to her inside the booth. He smelled like warmth, the river and sunscreen as he bent in to kiss her cheek sweetly.

"I'm not mad, just..." She stopped herself, trying to understand what the hell had just happened with Trev, enough to even try and explain it. Instead, she went with how she was feeling before Trev had plopped himself down at their booth and dropped his truth bomb in her lap, "-I'm just jealous I wasn't out there with you guys today." She confessed.

"I'm devastated, B!" Veronica said through only mildly feigned theatrics as she sat.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. They must have been one of a kind." She said earnestly, knowing the girl could drop an insane amount of money on a new pair of anything in a heartbeat. The fact that she was all but weeping over the loss meant they were special, somehow.

"They were." Ronnie huffed once she was settled in across from the blonde. 

Archie slid in next to Veronica and quietly opened a menu. Even though they had all eaten nearly everything on the modestly stacked menu, multiple times by now, Archie's habitual act was a constant, as was his regular, unchanging order. 

"So, plans for the night?" Kevin asked the group after the five-some had placed their food orders. 

"Archie and I have a movie date." Veronica swooned. "-You?"

"I'm hanging with Joaquin. There's a party in Centerville, I guess."

"You guys?" Archie asked Jughead.

"Joining your friends at a party in Centerville?" Kevin said optimistically.

"No," Betty responded simply, to which Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a drive?" Jughead said, looking to Betty for approval.

"That sounds great." She said back to him warmly.

~~~

After a satisfying dinner, the gang parted ways for the night. Betty and Jughead hopped into his truck as the sun set fully. He drove them over the tracks and into the SouthSide, but when he continued on to SunnySide trailer park, instead of heading out of town, or to SweetWater, Betty turned and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jughead asked facetiously, pulling the truck into his parking spot outside his family's dark trailer.

"I thought we were going for a drive?" She inquired lightly.

"We did. We drove here." He said sarcastically.

"Smart ass."

"Fact." He countered back, while letting himself out of his seatbelt restraint. He reached over to release her too, leaning in extra close. "-Jelly is at Cricket's for the night, and FP is at the Wyrm until close." He explained as he threw her a boyish smirk, "-I thought we would defile my bedroom again." Jughead finished lowly.

"One last time?" She murmured, her mind racing from his proximity already.

"For good measure." He said back confidently.

It had been a while since they had been alone in the trailer. Any time spent there was also spent with Jelly, or FP, or both. It had maybe been since Valentines' day that they had any alone time in the modest abode. Betty smiled at the revery, replaying the details of that night, recalling her nervous confidence, the memory of his bewilderment pooling warmth low in her belly now as she let herself out of the truck.

Jughead followed Betty up the stairs, watching the fabric of her red dress sway divinely across her hips and ass, as she reached to top of the porch. He gathered his jaw off the ground and his fumbling fingers let them inside his family's home. Thankfully someone had left the in-window air-condition unit on so that the inside of their tin-can trailer wasn't stifling. 

Betty kicked off her shoes and wandered into the kitchen while he locked up behind them. Turning back to her, he found her walking towards him with 2 ice cold drinks in hand. He let out a contented sigh, loving how freely she moved around his family's home. He watched her fondly and imagined her in a home of their very own, moving about the domestic ease of it all openly and freely. He honestly couldn't wait for that chapter of their lives, having only experiencing small tastes or teases of a domestic bliss with her so far. 

He accepted her drink offering and took a few long gulps, finishing the can off quickly as she sipped the overly sweet beverage tastefully. When she paused for a breath her gaze caught his smirking face, his eyes filled with mirth and intrigue. She gave him an equally suggestive smirk back and with that Jughead stepped forward. He took the drink from her hand, setting the can down on the corner counter, his body now within an inch of hers. The look in his eyes gave him away completely, his hands cupping both her cheeks as he bent in and kissed her with a hungry intent. 

Smiling against his lips she melted into his embrace, his hands dropping from her face to smooth down her bare shoulders and arms. He wrapped himself around her in a charged familiarity, stoking their eternal fire for one another with simple kisses and caresses. 

With Jughead's arms curled around her body, Betty's grasp naturally found the back of his neck. Her slim fingers buried in the short hairs at his nape, holding him to her lips as though she hadn't kissed him a thousand times before.

Jughead moaned from the slight tugs she pulled on his tresses. He then swept his cold tongue into her mouth and she met him eagerly, touching tenaciously, tasting the sugars from their combined drinks. His cool fingers moved lower and ran around the length of her skirt hem as they kissed, her skin shivering slightly below at his feather-light and icy touch.

"I thought about you a lot today." He said against her lips, creeping his finders up the skin of her thighs, before slipping them around to grab her ass. 

She gasped out a giggle when he squeezed purposefully. "What did you think about?" She asked, her voice low and suggestive.

Jughead squeezed her cheeks again, pulling her body firmly with his own, rolling himself deliberately against her softly canting hips as he answered, "I thought about how something felt off all day."

"Off?" Betty mumbled.

"Yea. Missing." He replied. His fingers sippled under her panty line to grope the bare flesh of her ass, "-It felt strange being at SweetWater without you." He said, his eyes locked on hers now.

She looked up at his heady stare, his pupils so blown that there was hardly any blue left visible. His eyes were by far his most captivating feature, though, everything about him captivated her. His eyes had always changed like the weather, ranging from a clear blue sky to a wild tempest ocean. She would often get, or rather did get lost in his intense gaze, a fact that she knew he exploited at every opportunity. As he held her stare now, she wondered if it was possible to be more head over heels for someone. 

"What else?" She asked with a shiver. 

"I thought about swimming naked with you," He returned with a smirk.

"While out with our friends?" She cooed back in mock shock. He answered her with a coy shrug, "-Anything else?" She asked as she began to slowly back them towards his bedroom.

Jughead chuckled deeply, effortlessly moving with her, "I thought about you moaning my name as we made love under the stars," He said before kissing her firmly, guiding them through the threshold of his childhood bedroom.

Betty sighed into his ardent kiss, her grip almost desperate, and defiantly unyielding. They stumbled slightly through the door, lips pressed in a heated exchange of passion and adoration.

His room was nearly empty now, save for a few of his boxes that JB would be shipping out to them in Seattle. Everything else was either waiting in the living room to be packed into his truck in a day or was waiting for Jughead to grab it and toss it into the cab with them, day of.

She smirked against his kiss, her lips moving effortlessly with his in a perfervid exchange, feeling that welcome bubbling excitement of adventure churning in her stomach, mixed with a burning desire deep within her core.

"-I thought about our road trip," Jughead continued on, turning and gently pushing Betty towards his neatly made bed. She allowed him to move her where he wanted her, positioning her at the end of his mattress,"-How I'll have you all to myself soon." He whispered deeply, sinking his lips onto hers again in a searing kiss.

Betty hummed her approval against his mouth, pulling him by the neck down while she laid onto his bed. As she sank back Jughead wedged himself in between her legs, before hauling her up to the pillows and nudging her knees farther apart, settling in on top of her.

"I thought about this all day," She confessed, her voice inherently soft but also naturally husky.

He groaned at the sound, reeling from how she managed to turn him on so quickly and thoroughly with her voice and words alone.

"Specifically?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Yes." She giggled back, the ticklish movement and his breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"While with your family?!"

"Yes." She breathed back again, tilting her neck to him, welcoming his mouth against her skin.

"What did you think about then...specifically?" He mumbled into her, his lips trailing down the slender slope of her neck.

"I thought about you pinning me down and having your way with me," Betty said gruffly. 

Jughead took her skin between his teeth in reply, "My way with you?"

She nodded slowly, "-Your mouth on me," She hissed at the sting from his teeth sinking into her flesh again, before moaning when he smoothed the ridges of his bite mark out with a few soft kisses, "-Your tongue." She finished with another groan as he flicked his warm tongue up her pulse line, as if on cue.

"Such an active imagination"

She hummed in a torrid reply again, pawing at the hem of his tshirt in a silent request for him to remove the offensive fabric. Without a second thought he pulled his shirt off and tossed it clear across the room, he tugged at the neckline of her sundress, in a similar request for nudity.

Betty pushed him away by the shoulders and quickly gathered the hem of her dress. She pulled the garment up and off, arching her back purposefully into the motion. Jughead groaned at the act, his hands drawn like magnets to her newly exposed skin. 

"Did you pack all these little dresses?" He said as he helped toss the light fabric to the floor.

"I did."

"Good."

"I thought you'd like that." She murmured back, her hands falling to the button and fly of his pants, undoing them both deftly.

"I love that." Jughead whispered back, dragging his fingers along the fabric of her bra, tracing the swell of both her breasts, "-I have another question,"

"What is it?" She asked, breathless and almost impatiently, her hands roaming aimlessly over his warm skin, moving with him in a well-choreographed dance. 

"During that traumatizing drinking game Cheryl made us play after prom," He started, pushing and dragging his hands over every visible inch of her skin, stopping at his favourite locations, teasing and touching her expertly. 

"Never have I ever?" She asked quietly.

With a slow nod, he continued to watch his hands move over her familiar frame, thrilled with how she responded to him, how she pressed herself to him, how she rose to his touch and always squirmed for more. 

"You said you've never tied anyone up before." He continued on boldly.

"Yea?" She answered back in barely a whisper, her breath shuttering as his strong hands roamed over her still.

The idea had been rolling around in her head for a while now, and with their comfortable exchange of sexual power, Betty had been waiting for him to bring it back up. Mind you, until recently, it wasn't like they had many opportunities to be alone in each other's bedrooms, making the possibility of taking advantage of said lusty idea; inconvenient. But now, alone in his bedroom, possibly for the last time for a quite some time, the words slipping past his kiss stung lips, sent her mind spinning into a building frenzy of excitement and intrigue.

"Is that something you want to do?" Jughead asked her deeply, a hint of optimism clinging to his stern tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for the read!
> 
> Feel free to leave me with some feels :)
> 
> ~~~


	3. Too Much Is Never Enough

Too much,  
A fool's crutch,  
Won't set me free.  
Too much is never enough,  
It's never enough for me.

~ Bob Moses - Too Much Is Never Enough ~

~~~

Betty's parted lips spread into a smile that lit up her whole face, while her breath caught in her throat yet again. Jughead chuckled at her response before he bent in and fused his mouth to hers in a heavy, steamy, encouraging kiss that left them both breathless.

"-Well?" He asked, kissing her and muffling her whimpered response.

After returning his kiss fiercely, she finally replied with a shaky: "Yes."

"Is it something you want me to do to you?" He asked, kissing her plush lips before she had a chance to answer him. As he pulled back she seemed to still be thinking about his question, but then she shrugged a coy reply, so he continued, "-Or is it something you want to do to me?"

Betty nodded gladly, "Mm-hmm."

"Tonight?"

"Ok." She said confidently.

Jughead kissed her firmly, beyond grateful that the trailer was empty that night. Having her tie him to his childhood bed, and have her way with him, was definitely on his 'list'. But, with almost everything packed up in boxes, his brain raced through the possible restraints he had available. His suspenders were his very first thought, however, it seemed like the elastic from those would cut him up, and he had no neck ties handy, but then, it dawned on him.

He pried himself away from her eager kiss and while she pouted over the loss, he smiled down at her, "I'll be right back," He reassured as he pushed himself off the bed.

Jughead left his room and returned in a flash, carrying a red-plaid fleece scarf, likely from the coat rack next to the front door. Betty didn't question it as she came up to sit on her knees in the middle of his bed. Awestruck by the image he paused, taking in the iconic beauty perched confidently in the middle of his twin mattress, in nothing but her white underwear and baby blue bra. With a smirk he let his still undone pants pool around his ankles, before stepping out of the heap. He then handed her the scarf and sat back on his pillows, propped up against his rod-iron headboard.

Betty looked over her willing lover with a sly smile, the corner of her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth, "What if it's too much?" She asked sweetly.

"I think I can handle it." Jughead chuckled, knowing that too much, of her, was never enough.

"Don't people, like, pick a safe word, or something? You know, just in case?"

"In case what?"

"In case it's too much?!" Betty shrugged shyly, pulling at her bottom lip playfully again, "-I don't know! I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"I might." She replied lowly.

He sat up and forward, swiftly pressing his lips against hers assiduously, his still free hands coming up to frame her face. He sighed as she immediately slid her tongue into his mouth, sweeping it into his depths, and coiling it with his own. 

He was first to pull away from their impassioned kiss, happily dizzy and completely fired up, a boyish smirk still glued to his lips as he mumbled to her: "Hamburger?"

Betty giggled, "What?"

"My safe word,"

"Really?"

"I don't know! I doubt I'll need it, but sure."

Betty's smile overtook her features again as she smoothed her hands over the soft, red fabric she was about to use to tie the love of her life up with. Her heart was racing, though not from nerves this time, unlike the last time they were fully alone here. Now, her heart was racing from the thrill of control.

Jughead slowly laid against his pillows again, and willingly held his wrists out to her. Betty threw her leg over him to straddle his lap, giggling slightly when he let out a frustrated groan at her already. She delicately wove the fabric around his outstretched wrists, making sure he couldn't wiggle free but also that she wasn't cutting off his circulation.

"Is this ok?" She asked him gently.

"Yea." He mumbled, captivated by the prompt shift her features took on. Her ethereal lineaments going from soft and loving, to hungry and in control, instantly.

She attached his bound writs to his headboard above his head, all while trying to keep her own excitement under wraps. She had been waiting for a quiet opportunity just like this one to breach this subject, but having him bring it up awoke her, and charged her with a feeling of prodigious privilege. Her chest hung deliciously close to his face as she secured the restraint, and Jughead felt himself rebel against his knot already, desperate to touch her even though they had barely begun.

Sensing his unrest Betty leaned down and kissed him, allowing more of her weight to fall onto his body. She sat on his lap and rolled her hips forward on his solid length as they kissed. She smiled against him, knowing they hadn't even started yet and he was already rock hard. She then pulled away from his mouth to kiss his jaw and down his neck while he mumbled some incoherent praise at her as she drew his skin in between her teeth, biting down lightly. She moved lower as he squirmed below her kisses, her fingers following her mouth and tongue while she travelled down his body, paying specific attention to the chorus of moans and groans he emitted. 

After her mouth had paid respect to his stomach, chest, shoulders and neck, she came up his body to press her lips to his in a bruising kiss, and when she pulled back to sit on his lap once again, he let out a quiet whimper, her weight connecting them with a sinful roll of her skilled hips. 

The thrill that shot through him as he tried to lurch forward, in a vain attempt to touch her, was both unnerving and exciting. He let out another frustrated sigh and tried to control his breathing. But, she looked so goddamn sexy and determined, and the effort it took to breathe normally was proving to be rather difficult. 

Betty's fingernails raked lightly down his chest as she began a slow gyrating rhythm against his arousal, moaning and sighing quietly as she built them both. With her hips swaying her eyes naturally fell closed, and she had to remind herself to look at him like this, to watch him under her spell like this, complete and completely controlled. The thought alone ignited her, her eyes locking onto his, his hooded and fixed gaze dark with lust, surely mirroring her own.

"Betty, you should untie me." He whined, pulling on the tightening fleece fabric wound around his wrists as they held eye contact.

"No."

"Come on." He begged lightly, trying to convince her with pleading eyes.

"Are you tapping out already?" She asked him honestly.

"No." He mumbled in minor defeat. 

"Then stop whining."

Jughead let out a disgruntled huff, "Yes ma'am," He mumbled with a dark smirk. He didn't really want her to let him go, but he did want to push her, to see how committed she was to this little fantasy.

"You offered yourself to this." She reminded him with a stern tone.

"I know, but I didn't think it'd be so cruel!" He replied honestly.

"Patience, Forsythe." Betty scolded.

As the command tumbled past her lips she graciously brought her hand in between their bodies to cup his manhood, taught within his boxers. She trailed her fingers up and down his shaft through the soft fabric, watching his dark blue irises roll back and his eyelids flutter closed as she palmed him.

"How about you tell me how you'd like to touch me, and maybe I'll think about letting you go." She counter-offered softly.

"I'd get you out of that bra, first." He growled as she rubbed him through the fabric of his underwear, "-Your panties too."

"That's it?" She teased, moving back a tad so that she could pull the waistband of his boxers down and over his hips. 

He sprang free with a quiet groan, "Not even slightly."

"Well? If you're so sure what you'd do with your freedom...enlighten me." She boasted. 

With a helpful lift of Jughead's hips, Betty slid his unwanted fabric all the way off. She then tossed the last article of his clothing with the rest piled on his bedroom floor. She looked up the length of his lean body, dragging her gaze across every inch of him, pausing on moles, birthmarks, scars, dips and divots, marvelling at him naked and bound before her. Her gaze locked onto his deep blues, a sly smile tugging at her pink mouth. Jughead squirmed against him retains again, only successful pulling the knot bound around his writs tighter as she watched him. 

"Betts..." He growled as she continued to ogle, withholding her touch as she did so.

"Juggie..." She mewled sweetly. She watched him try to sneak his hands out of the knot above his head once more and she giggled at his provocative strife.

Jughead grumbled his displeasure but was interrupted by his own strangled moan as she sat on his lap, connected her hot center to his hard length. Her determined hips pinned him to the bed, though his involuntary thrust upwards still caught her breath in her throat. She allowed more of her weight to drop down on him with a swirl of her hips.

"You're still wearing too much." He managed to say as her rolling hips and wet fabric friction pushed his throbbing desire further.

Taking her cue, and keeping her masterful hips rolling slowly, she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. She allowed the straps to slip off her shoulders and then bent down to kiss him leisurely, her breasts pillowed against his hot, heaving chest as their fever grew.

Betty broke free from his mouth first and sat up, bearing down on his gyrations up to her. The movement proved too much for Jughead, and she saw his hands try to lurch forward again but his binds held him in place. He let out another deep, frustrated groan but silenced himself as she pulled the delicate fabric of her bra away, exposing her ample chest to him. With a soft chuckle at his bewitched reaction, she tossed the garment with the rest of their clothing.

"Panties too?" He suggested, though his tone implied that he wasn't really asking. 

Betty moved off his lap and bed before she peeled her underwear off, and discarded them with their unwanted clothing. Now without missing a beat, she climbed up to straddle him, hovering herself just above him, purposely keeping a wisp of space between their sex. She was ready and aching for him already, but wanted to draw out his erotic suffering, just a bit, knowing he would do the same to her, given the opportunity. She bent forward and connected their lips in another bruising kiss, twisting her tongue slowly with his, her hands braced on either side of his body. Still hovering over him she trailed kisses and nips down his body, her fingers tracing the lines of his hipbones, making him rise to her without a second thought.

"B-Betty..."

"Yes, my love?" She asked as she wrapped her fingers around the length of his cock, gliding her hand up to his tip and back down in long, smooth strokes.

"You...You're teasing." He moaned with a stutter.

"I'm savouring."

Jughead groaned restlessly, dropping his head back heavy onto his pillows, his eyes shut tight and brows knitted together, vaguely remembering himself using those very same words on her, on several tantalizing occasions. 

"Untie me." He mumbled while she slid her delicate grip up his length.

"Are you admitting defeat so soon, Juggie?" She asked gliding her hand down and back up a few more times, generating low growling moans and jerking limbs from her restrained lover.

She was mocking him, his sexy little devil was tormenting him, and baiting him even. He barely had enough time to dwell on the sexy fact before she had surprisingly raked her flattened tongue from his base to his tip, in one leisurely and lascivious stroke, lapping around his head before repeating the process.

"Holy shit Betty..." Jughead gasped out as she swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip repeatedly, before taking him fully into her mouth.

Betty's mouth quickly found a divine pace as she continued to work him into a panting mess, her fingers wrapped around his length, matching her mouth and falling in to match her tempo.

"-You're gonna make me cum," He mumbled through her intense rhythm, his hands yanking on his binds.

She slowed herself reluctantly, soothing him lightly before releasing him. She watched him try to regain his breathing, his chest heaving wildly as she came up to straddle him once more. She gently wrapped her hand around his cock again and pressed the tip of his dick to her slick, swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves. Her needy moan from the contact went straight to his already painfully solid dick in her tiny hand, as he watched her sensual movements.

"What's that magic word?" She teased, rocking against his stiffness with a whimper, her hand rubbing him while keeping him in place against her.

"Please?" He groaned while her soft folds cuddled and pillowed around him.

Her head fell back as she swayed her hips back and forth on his manhood, his moans increasing her pressure and speed. Before long it was clear she couldn't handle the tease anymore, so she gave in to his begging and blindly lined him up with her entrance before slowly sinking down on him.

Their combined unabashed moan drew Betty to Jughead's swollen lips again, as she took him in deeper. He kissed her passionately, pushing his hips up to meet hers, her open mouth stilling against his own when he withdrew himself slightly, before surging upwards again. She pulled away from his lips, her hands bracing on his chest, nails curling in as she straightened and began to ride him with a building fury. 

"Touch yourself." Jughead commanded in a stern tone, matching each of her movements down against his lap with deeper thrusts up into her, "-God, I fucking love watching you." He mumbled when she followed his orders, circling her clit with 2 practiced fingers as she rocked herself on his hard length.

"Like this?" Betty asked, though she already knew the answer. 

Jughead nodded and fruitlessly pulled on his restraints again, "Fuck!" He nearly yelled, unable to hold back his frustration, and unable to string together the appropriate words to form an answer anyway.

"Do you want me to cum?" Betty asked breathlessly, keeping her bucking rhythm as best she could as she chased down her own climax. She was lost, her mind consumed with their movements, her thoughts swimming in a thick sea of lust, drunk on the power she had over him as she rushed them towards a climactic release. She felt him begin to tremble too, knowing he'd been holding out for a long time by that point.

"Yes." Jughead groaned in reply, feeling the building pressure of his impending release rushing over him.

And so she did, falling apart at his command while calling out his name, and pulling him right over the edge with her. He released himself with a guttural moan of approval, his bound limbs jerking forward with a desperate need to grab onto her as they both shook. She slumped forward while her hips continued to nurse them through their mutual release, her body thrumming and sweaty against his own. Keeping her hips moving slowly, she quickly worked to undo the fabric knot around his wrists with her shaky fingers. 

As soon as the fabric allowed it, he pulled his hands free from their binds and threw his arms around her body, pushing them up to a now seated position while still buried deep within her. He held her panting body tightly to his own, his open mouth kisses pressed against her throat and collarbone. He took his fresh freedom to smooth his hands over her back and arms, gripping at her skin, yet absorbed in the soft slope of her neck too. She held him just as tightly, her hands forever buried in his hair. She felt him reluctantly loosen his grip and pull back to kiss her lips and she met him in a sensuous caress of mouths and tongues. 

"You're so good," She mewled in praise against him.

"That was all you." He gasped back, pushing her tousled hair away from her face, and pressing his forehead against hers. 

With a final smiling kiss, they pulled apart. Betty slipped off of Jughead with a light shutter and flopped down boneless next to him. As she tried to regain control over her breathing she felt him move to gather his shirt for her, and his underpants for him. After a few moments of calming her own breaths, she took the threads he offered and slipped them on.

Once Jughead was modestly clothed, he flopped back onto the bed next to her. With that, she let herself out of his bedroom to use the washroom. When she returned Jughead looked to be asleep, his bedding kicked off, trying to catch a breeze. The sound of her closing his bedroom door again jarred him slowing awake from his contented dozing. He smiled lazily at her as Betty settled in and curled up next to him. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked smugly.

"Very much. Did you?" Betty replied pressing a sweet kiss right over his heart.

Jughead thought about it a moment. The pure bliss he felt as she released his restrains was electric, vehement even, and although it was insanely hot to watch her take him like she had, he wanted to be the one doing the taking, and so he told her as much.

"I liked watching you. I loved how you took control. But next time, I want to be in control."

"Next time." She repeated back optimistically. 

"Oh, there will defiantly be a next time," 

Betty chuckled lightly, moving up to kiss him lovingly on the lips before she nuzzled into her favourite spot draped over him again.

Jughead held her to his chest, and gently swept his hands through her soft golden hair, completely relaxed and astonished that anything in this world could be this good.

They laid in comfortable silence for a long while, listening to the mostly quiet night, the melody of crickets and his neighbour's faint wind chimes cutting through the noise and bustle that the late night heat conjured within SunnySide trailer park.

"So I have a confession," Betty said softly and suddenly. 

"Oh?" Jughead asked with a sleepy, happy optimism.

"I don't think you'll like it though,"

"...Ok" He mumbled back warily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?!?!
> 
> Don't be shy, Tell me what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Only You

Only you can make all this world seem right,  
Only you can make the darkness bright.  
Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do,  
And fill my heart with love for only you.  
Only you can make all this change in me,  
My one and only you.

~ The Platters - Only You ~

~~~

Though Betty's earlier interaction with Trev had done nothing to harsh her mood with Jughead, and thankfully the situation didn't worry at her like she thought it might, she still didn't keep anything from him, ever. So she knew she was going to have to tell him what happened with their classmate at Pop's. 

But judging by Jughead's reaction to Archie's jealous and bitchy attitude towards their pairing early on, and from his reaction to her and Trev her going out on that first date, and those mild altercations with 'Nick the Dick' and Reggie, she didn't quite know how to anticipate Jughead's reaction now.

"Trev hit on me this afternoon..." Betty said softly, her draped limbs tightening around him with the confession.

"Oh really?"

"Basically said he has a thing for me,"

"I'm surprised he didn't pine for you after that first date," Jughead said with a smug smirk.

"That was purely a reconnaissance mission," She argued, surprised by his light candour.

"He didn't think so," Jughead said, remembering that weaselly, self-satisfied smile the prep wore as he walked from the Blue and Gold office that fateful day.

"I didn't lead him on,"

"You would never, but I'm not surprised he came forward. You are leaving in 2 days, after all,"

"But, he knows I'm with you," 

He scoffed lightly, "I don't think that matters to him. If there is even a chance you could choose him, I think he'd take that chance."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Jughead shrugged, "No. I mean, Trev is a nice enough guy and clearly has great taste, but I don't really care if he thinks he could get with you." 

"I just thought it might piss you off more,"

Jughead fell silent a moment, wondering if it did anger him. Or rather, why it didn't, so much. He saw Trev a lot, both he and Betty did. The prep was in nearly all their AP classes with them. And though Jughead was observant and noticed things others didn't, to his knowledge, Trev had never made a pass at Betty, nor did he ever catch him looking longingly at her either. But Jughead did feel eyes on his own self, every so often, now clearly known as the icy, cold stare of a jealousy monster. 

Trev being jealous didn't make him mad, the fact that Trev thought Betty was the type of girl to step out of her boyfriend like that, that churned his temper more than anything.

"Do you want it to piss me off?" He inquired further, in a more serious tone.

"No..." Betty replied honestly, looking up to catch him staring down at her. She had expected more of a rise out of him, but the lack thereof was far from disappointing.

"The wolf doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep, dearest," Jughead said, pushing and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, keeping his honest gaze on her.

Betty snuggled back against his chest with a soft giggle, "You're the wolf in that pithy little proverb?"

"You don't think so?" He asked, hooking his thumb under her chin, forcing her to look up at him once more.

With that smug smile still glued to his lovely lips, his eyes held the calm blue of a temperate sea, and with his hair haphazard and skin flushed, he did look like a tamed animal, a once ravenous beast now pliable and soft. She thought about his word usage, of his use of the old adage, and in truth, he was by nature, wolf-like. He did have powerful instincts and intuition, along with a high intelligence, and a wild thirst for freedom. And he did value family, loyalty, guardianship, ritual, veracity and food, above all else. 

She giggled at the thought and shrugged in a coy reply, refusing to give into his earned confidence, while feeling that warm, familiar rush creep across her skin. He gave her a suggestively raised eyebrow and so she gave into the rush, reaching up to press her lips to his, kissing him deeply and thoroughly.

"-Honestly Betts, if I got upset every time someone found you attractive, I'd go out of my mind with jealousy." He said after a few moments of soft, caressing mouths and hands.

"You know you're my one and only," Betty reassured, leaning up and kissing him again.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that there are over a dozen guys, in Riverdale alone, that think you're amazing and beautiful. If I let that bother me, I'd go crazy." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I choose you." She said, trying to bypass his flattery while leaning into his touch.

"That's why it doesn't really bother me," He smiled back because, in truth, it didn't.

Jughead watched on as her big green eyes conveyed so much love and honesty that it nearly overwhelmed him, and he hoped his own eyes mirrored even a fraction of the same.

"I'm yours alone." She said to him with all the confidence as she could muster, her heart bursting as they gazed at one another.

"And I'll never grow tired of hearing you say it." He confessed lightly, keeping keen eye contact with her as he spoke.

He knew Betty was his alone, and he hers, but he was also no fool. She was beautiful, in every definition of the word, and in every aspect. Her admirers ranged from young to old, and everywhere in between, and he would be naive to think that some ballsy fuck wouldn't try to snag her away, every now and then.

However, he knew Betty, deeply, and though she was indeed beautiful, she was also tenacious and fiercely loyal. And if she chose him, that was it, end of discussion. And she had chosen him, a fact that, 10 months ago, he wouldn't have totally trusted.

But now, now he had never felt more sure of her, or of them together, or of himself, in his whole life. Now, they were going to embark on a grand adventure, together. Just them. Now, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had chosen him, for good.

"I choose you, Jughead Jones. Only you." Betty said pointedly as if to read his mind while leaning up to seal her confession with another soft kiss.

There wasn't a fibre within her that didn't believe the statement. She couldn't think of being with anyone else, and the thought of living life without him as her center was terrifying. Trev's advance did nothing but solidify this notion, that she loved nothing else so much as she loved Jughead.

"Mmm, again..." He mumbled returning her kiss before brushing her lips and nose with his own.

"I choose you, always." She whispered, kissing him passionately.

"Keep talking..." He groaned against her mouth, rolling over to pin her down onto his bed again, her breathy giggle at the swift motion sending him whirling.

~~~

After a few more perfectly balanced rounds of pleasure, they both fell into an exhausted slumber, bodies pressed, limbs entwined and breathing in sync, the trailer park noise fading into a darkened silence.

~~~

Just after 3 am Jughead awoke as FP came home. He smiled warmly at Betty below him, swimming in his tshirt, fixed fast asleep against his chest. He pulled the unwanted blankets up to over them and waited for his dad to crack his door and do a headcount, a ritual he had picked up since Jelly moved home. But, thankfully, he listed as FP passed his bedroom and silently continued on to his own room. 

He was sure FP knew Betty was there, her shoes and purse were by the front door, and at this point, there was no need to hide her, or sneak around, or worry about FP giving him a 'talking to', or anything like that, but he also didn't want his dad to feel uncomfortable. Whenever Betty would spend the night in SunnySide Jughead let her have his bed, out of respect for his family. His father never pressed the issue, either way, he didn't ask them to sleep separately, but he also didn't call attention to the fact that Jughead had made the choice to sleep on the couch on his own. Jughead also knew that JB saw everything and analyzed everything in between, and he didn't want to give her the wrong impression about young love, relationships, sex, or anything otherwise.

Mind you, the fact that FP now paid his room no mind, eased Jughead's worry, and he drifted back into a contented sleep easily.

~~~

Later that morning Jughead woke up leisurely, hot, but still happily tangled up with Betty, sound asleep against him. He watched her sleep for longer than he thought was necessary, as he contemplated waking her. But she just looked completely happy and beautiful, and relaxed, that he decided against it. So he laid still for as long as possible, trying not to think of his full bladder while thinking about the best way to sneak out of bed without waking the birthday girl up instead.

He was able to slip his arm out from underneath her, surprisingly, without issue, but as soon as he removed his body from her side, she stirred softly, groaning and grabbing for him to return to her.

"Jug..." She whined, peeking a fuzzy, sleep ridden eye open.

"Hey, you...Happy Birthday." 

"Thanks," She whispered drowsily.

"It still early, you should go back to sleep," Jughead said before kissing the crown of her head.

"Time?"

"7 am"

"Where are you going?" She mumbled, pulling her grasp around his middle tighter.

"Bathroom, coffee..."

"You're coming back?" She mumbled optimistically.

"I am." He chuckled. 

Though he hadn't intended on returning to bed, not wanting to disturb her sleep, now that she asked, he couldn't refuse her. He quickly slipped away from her grasp as Betty grumbled but snuggled into his pillows, all the same, occupying the entire bed space on her belly, like a starfish. 

~~~

After using the bathroom, Jughead padded into the kitchen and went through the quiet morning routine of brewing coffee. He greeted and fed HotDog as he waited for the relic coffee machine to warm up. As soon as the sound of percolating began, he hurried to return to his half-naked girlfriend waiting in his bedroom.

~~~

When he let himself back into his space, Betty had sat up, propped herself against his pillows and headboard, her long bare legs stretched out in front of her, ankles hooked. She smiled warmly as he came back to his side of the bed.

"You were supposed to go back to sleep," Jughead scolded quietly, taking in her fluent beauty.

"Coffee smells too good to sleep," Betty confessed with another show-stopping smile.

"That's ok, that just means we get more time together," He said as he dropped her purse at her feet.

"More snuggles," Betty replied. She held her arms out to him and beckoned him forward with a flick of her wrist.

"Your phone has been blowing up," Jughead said, slipping into bed next to her.

"You're always your most popular self on your birthday," 

She fished her phone out and tossed her bag off his bed, sinking into the pillows even more. Jughead curled up against the length of her side, an arm draped across her lap, the other tucked beneath his pillows. He rested his head on her stomach and hooked his leg over hers, nudging it in between, while she silently scrolled through her messages.

Betty was elated from all the birthday love she had received so early. Messages from Ronnie and Kev, Polly, her Dad, some vixens, and even Cheryl all coming through already. She answered most of them and shut her phone off, needing to conserve her battery life, before reaching it over to his nightstand.

She settled further into bed, combing her fingers through Jughead's dark wild tresses at her waistline. He moaned his approval when she scraped his scalp lightly, just as the coffee pot signalled with a chime, alerting the pair that it was ready.

Jughead hissed when Betty gave his hair a sharp tug, but he didn't dare move from under her fingers, sighing and loving every blissful second of her soothing yet assertive touch. She pushed her fingers through his locks again and curled inward, earning her a soft growl, and a press of his hard length against her leg.

He deliberately pressed against her again while Betty continued her aimless caresses to his neck and scalp. She sighed smoothly as he moved his hand up from her side, his destination deliciously obvious.

"Jug...your dad is home..." Betty stuttered as Jughead slipped his hand up under her loose tee to grope her chest softly, the pad of his thumb brushing against her pebbled nipple, causing her to groan.

"You started it."

"Hardly," She replied faintly, arching into his hand impulsively.

"You'll just have to make sure you stay quiet," He said back sternly, looking up from her stomach, where he still made his comfortable pillow. 

He watched her reaction as he rolled a purled peak with his fingers, drinking in the sound of her soft, whiney groan that bloomed from her depths. She bit her lip to stop from all-out moaning as Jughead toyed with her heedlessly.

"You know I can't do that..." She finally mumbled, barely finding her voice, the ache between her thighs building, her hands still buried in his dark tresses.

She felt him roll his length against her leg once again, clearly in search of friction before shifting to in between her knees and freeing up both his hands.

"I'd like to see you try," He replied firmly. Her grip on his hair loosened slightly as he came up to kiss her wildly, leaving her to chase after his departing lips breathlessly. 

His timbre was intoxicating and had she even wanted to protest, she wasn't sure she would have been able to. He knew exactly what to say, and precisely how to say it, his unique combination of love and direction that sent a thrill from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes, every single time.

Now kneeling between her limbs he pulled on the bottom of her shirt, helping her slip it up and off. As soon as her top was bare his hands her on her again. Moving down the sides of her body, gripping her hips and thighs while she writhed and lifted under his explorative caress. He then cupped both breasts gently, her back arching to him, her mouth falling open with an almost silent cry.

He scolded her with a chick of his tongue and moved his hands back down her body, "I mean it, Elizabeth, cover your mouth if you need to," He began, with only a hint of laughter to his voice, "-The walls are paper thin." He finished with a crooked smirk.

"Jug..." She moaned in mild protest when he hooked his thumbs into the waistline of her panties, the clean, practical pair she'd slipped on before they'd fallen asleep.

Her gaze shifted back to his face, a look of determination cloaking his normally unflappable features. He was clearly a man on a mission, one that no amount of her half-hearted pleading could halt or hinder.

"It feels wrong not to pay tribute to you on your birthday," He said pulling her undies all the way down and tossing them, leaving her naked on his bed. "-Who knows if there will be time later," He reasoned, his stare hooded and dark.

"We can make time," She suggested through a needy moan. 

Jughead shushed her with a smile while he slid his hands up from her ankles, watching his hands move up and over her body. His fingers glazed up the inside of her thighs, the heels of his palms pushing her farther open.

Betty giggled softly, clasping her hands over her mouth as he came to hover his lips over her center. Her legs fell wider as he gently peeled her open and her hips rose to him. She pressed her hand tightly over her mouth to keep from groaning loudly, the back of her head heavy on his pillows when he latched his suckling lips over her pleasure nub.

His mouth paid studious attention to her every nook and cranny, skillfully unravelling her twice before coming up for air. Betty came so quickly, and the added rush of having to stay quiet became a beautiful catalyst for some of the most explosive orgasms that she'd ever had, and she thought there might be no better way on earth to start a birthday. 

Jughead left her southern space and came up to kiss her gasping lips. Returning his breathy kiss she swept her tongue into his mouth, the erotic taste of herself on him causing her grip on his hair to tighten, her fevered kiss building them into a wanton dance of lips and tongues. 

Satisfied with his work he went to pull away from her lips, but Betty impatiently pawed at his boxers, trying to get her unsteady digits inside the fabric. He chuckled deeply at her fumbling fingers, stilling them with his own at his waistline.

"The bed is too squeaky," He mumbled half-heartedly. 

Betty groaned her displeasure, trying to press her core against his lap in protest. She wiggled her hands free from his grasp and successfully got her fingers in the waistband of his boxers. 

"Please, Juggie," She said with a breathy sigh that mimicked his own when she made finally contact with his goods tucked inside.

Through hitched breathing, he tried to plead his 'thin wall' case again and reminded her of his squeaky bed, but she stroked him so perfectly and begged him so fiercely to take her, that who was he to deny her any wish she wanted? On her birthday or any other day, truly. Besides that, he was so worked up by her pleading, and her teasing touch below the belt, that the combination had sent a heady sensation over him like fog, numbing any care for propriety, morality or the possibility of embarrassment, anyway.

He'd just have to keep her mouth shut with his own.

So with haste, Jughead unceremoniously pushed his boxers down and took himself in hand. With his own breath catching to match hers, he raked himself through her hot, slick valley, pausing to prob her entrance, reeling from the almost debilitating tease of it all, until he easily slid himself into her sensitive grip. Consumed by her gasp, his head dropped to her shoulder, and he had to force himself to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning loudly as he bottomed out within her. He turned his face into her neck while pushing and pulling her tightly to him, his hands gripped almost painfully on her shoulder and hip.

Breathing into his ear, their cheeks pressed, Betty grappled him ever closer, moments before turning in and kissing him hungrily, pouring a moan into his mouth, her limbs hooked behind him, fusing their bodies completely as one.

His momentum was agonizing, a tantalizing and very calculated coupling. Their movements were so entwined, their bodies so connected, that it made him feel all the more aligned to her, unsure of where his body ended and hers began. They rocked together slowly, desperate and heavy, pulling apart only slightly, moving fluidly, like a combined liquid.

Jughead had buried his face in the slope of her neck again, planting kisses aimlessly up to her ear and down to her collarbone. He pressed his moans into her skin, as he moved with her, and catching her lips once more. He honestly tried to keep his mouth to hers as often as possible, trying to swallow her moans of his name, trying to encourage her to keep her tongue occupied with his. All while he himself tried to stay as quiet as humanly possible, finding it to be a near-impossible task.

The friction of their bodies so tightly pressed sent Betty over the edge first, blissfully and uncontrollably quick. With his name leaving her lips as a guttural whisper, her pulsing grip pulled his climax to the surface swiftly thereafter. He pressed his lips against her throat he came, spending himself within his beloved with ragged breaths and soft strangled groans against the slender slope of her neck.

They lay motionless, stammering quiet praise and panting as they both regain their breath. After gathering his whits Jughead, albeit reluctantly, pulled himself out of her seductive valley with a soft shutter and threw himself against his sheets.

"That...was intense," Betty gushed weakly with a wide grin, curling herself up in his arms again as he settled in next to her.

"I still maintain that you started it,"

"Hardly," She mewled back again.

Both smiling, they lay in a comfortable silence, allowing their racing hearts to calm while they secretly both listened for any disturbance their noise could have caused. When after a few serene moments, there was none, so they both let out a relieved sigh, followed by a soft laugh at their synchronicity.

"So, after we finally get to that cup of coffee, what do you want to do today?" Jughead asked lazily after he had pulled his underwear back on and tossed his tee back at her.

"Hang out with you, and skip that pesky BBQ..." Betty confessed, pulling the well worn blue 'S' emblem over her chest with a mischievous smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!
> 
> Thanks for the read, Please don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	5. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Just a mess of small-town bliss, fluff, nature and emotion...

(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time.

(What do you see when you turn out the light?)  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends...  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends...  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

~ The Beatles - With A Little Help From My Friends ~

~~~

Jughead chuckled at her pouty lip and mildly convincing tone. There really wasn't much he wouldn't do to get out of going to this party. Talking to a bunch of people that he didn't like all that much, in a hot and terribly crowded house sounded like way less fun than blowing it all off to hang out with just her. But, the wrath of Alice loomed, so he shook his head 'no' at her.

"The first part I can do, the last bit...Alice would murder me." 

Betty laughed again because he was right, her mother had already messaged her three times that morning about the evening's festivities and they simply could not bail.

"-Seriously though, what do you want to do with your day and our last day?"

"Pancakes at Pop's," Betty said keenly.

"Obviously,"

"Hang out with you," Betty reiterated with a giggle.

Jughead smiled back, pulling his arms around her tighter, happy that her plans were centred around them sticking together. Though he knew he would have to share her attention with many other people today, a lot more than he normally would, he could feel a bit reluctant about it, and a bit giddy at the chance to keep her all to himself for a while longer.

"Since you missed out yesterday, maybe we could go swimming today?" He suggested. 

"That sounds excellent."

"With or without the gang?"

Betty pondered his question with a sly grin, she then shrugged, "I'm not sure, what do you think?"

"Birthday girl's choice,"

"With the gang," Betty said lightly. 

Since it was a Saturday Betty knew it would likely be busy at the swimming hole, making any funny business her perverted little mind had conjured up, impossible. But also, having the whole gang around for her birthday was a novelty she couldn't just pass up. And with a little help from her friends, surely, they could spend the day distracting her enough not to think about leaving them tomorrow. Surely.

"I'll rally up the troops," Jughead said with a smile, as he reached his phone to send out a few texts of his own.

~~~

After finally getting up and dressed they drank a tremendously satisfying cup of coffee on the Jones' front stoop, basking in the clear blue morning sky. Jughead then gathered a few of his things they hit the road, making their customary drive from the SouthSide to the heart of Riverdale, everyone's favourite haunt, the community's sanctuary: Pop Tate's Diner.

When they arrived the place was nearly empty, aside from a few regulars and early risers talking to Pop at the bar top. It smelled like coffee, caramelized sugar and bacon inside, a scent that both Betty and Jughead inhaled dramatically as they swung the front doors open.

"Well, look who's here for her birthday pancakes?!" Pop exclaimed with a bright smile when the two walked through the threshold, "-No Polly this year?"

Pop had always remembered everyone's birthday, young and old, without fail. Betty felt at peace as they wandered in, everything was just as it had always been, and how she hoped it would always stay, the town's stock cast of characters moving with that splendid small-town familiarity. The blissful air conditioning was on full blast, combating the beating sun that flooded the diner from sunrise to well past noon. As usual, the jukebox played a continuous rotation of oldies and classics, and every once in a while you could hear Theo in the kitchen 'signing' along happily.

"Jughead is keeping me company this year," Betty replied warmly to Pop.

"The pressure is on, Pop. Those are some fairly unique shoes to fill," Jughead bantered back.

Pop chuckled and waved them away, "Have a seat, kids. I'll be by with coffee soon,"

The duo offered their thanks and made their way to 'their' table, not the gang's table, but theirs. It was the squishy one tucked in the back, the one with the best view of outside and the diner itself, the best spot for people watching.

They spent the morning enjoying stacks of pancakes, with near gallons of maple syrup and platefuls of bacon, while downing multiple coffee refills. They joked lightly and allowed their natural banter to overtake their breakfast, slipping them into a timeless loop of stories and laughter.

"No response from Archie, but Kev and Ron are both in," Jughead said once they were finally finished eating.

"I have to pick up my swim stuff anyway, so you can go wake him up," Betty said lightly.

The pair moved to the till where Pop took Jughead's money for their tab, though they both knew the old man and his kind heart had left a few items off the bill.

"You'll be by for coffee before you leave though," Pop said hopefully to Jughead as he handed him back his change. 

He tossed the mitt full of bills and coin all into the tip jar, and when Pop went to reach inside, likely to pull the 20 dollar bill out, he covered the top of the jar with both his hands.

"Keep the tips this time," Jughead said gently, but with no room for argument.

"I can't, you kids keep me in business,"

"Yea, and I won't be here to eat my case of burgers a month." Jughead protested lightly. "-Please, keep it." He reiterated.

Pop looked like he was about to cry but shook the show of it quickly. He smiled at the pair and Betty felt like she was saying goodbye to a family member, the weight of leaving a tragically familiar place and people she'd seen nearly every day of her life really hitting her. She didn't anticipate that it would all feel this real, or that her emotions would be so wildly ranging. Though she knew they would eventually return to Riverdale, nothing about that would be familiar, and that realization sent a panic through her that she really didn't expect.

Pop's laugh cracked a bit when Theo yelled from the kitchen: "You know it's true!!"

"We won't leave without saying goodbye," Betty said softly, Pop nodding to her gratefully. 

~~~

Jughead drove to the NorthSide and parked between Archie's place and Betty's. She quickly ran into her house while he let himself into the Andrews'. 

"Fred?!" 

"Backyard!"

'Of course.' Jughead thought lightly as he made his way to the back.

"Morning," He greeted, stepping onto the patio.

"Beautiful morning!" Fred commented gesturing for Jughead to sit in one of the chairs across from him.

"It is, that why I can't stay long. I'm here to drag Arch out of bed. We're spending the day at SweetWater for Betty's birthday,"

"Try as you might." Fred offered with a chuckled as Jughead made his way back inside.

~~~

Thankfully her mother was out but Polly was home, so she quickly chatted with her sister, receiving more birthday love. Betty then told Polly where she was off to, that the gang was waiting and she had to rush off.

"I got mom's messages though, I will be home by 4," Betty yelled as she bounded up the stairs to her bedroom.

She changed into her favourite bathing suit, a green number she wore often, and pulled on a clean sundress, that go-to yellow one from their grad night. She then pulled a brush through her hair, before securing it up off he neck in a haphazard bun. After brushing her teeth and grabbing her beach bag, which was thankfully handy and ready to be thrown into Jughead's truck tomorrow, she was off again.

"I'll see you soon, Poll!" Betty yelled on her way down the stairs.

"I love you! Be safe!"

"Ok, MOM!" She exclaimed back with a burst of laughter.

"Oh my god...Did that just happen?!" Polly gasped in shock.

"Yes!" She yelled back, "-And I love you all the more because of it!" 

~~~

Betty's giggle fit carried her across the lawn and into the Andrews' house. Without knocking she let herself inside and went straight to the back porch, where she knew Fred took his weekend coffee.

"Hey, Mr. Andrews," She beamed as she came to sit in a neighbouring sling back patio chair. 

"Hey, Betty. Happy birthday!" Fred replied happily, "-Jug is making slow progress on Arch, coffee is fresh though," He offered with a nod towards the house.

"I couldn't possibly, I've had my quota of caffeine for the day, but thank you," Betty said with a chuckle. "-Beautiful morning," She then observed, taking in the quiet oasis Fred and Archie had built. They had put a lot of weekend work into their back patio and yard, making it a secluded haven of lush foliage and comfy lounging space.

"Great day for swimming at SweetWater," Fred smiled, to which she nodded.

She and Fred then sat quietly for a long while, both enjoying the near silent morning, one thing Betty knew she would miss dearly about their small town. Big city living was going to be an adjustment, but one that she was excited to tackle, with Jughead by her side. Having a few months of camping first was going to be good for the soul, though it would be a stark difference to when they actually got to Seattle. Which would make the transition harder, but still better in the end. Betty had always gotten along with Fred, and by now he was more like family than a neighbour or just her friend's dad. So their airy conversation lacked awkward pauses and flowed freely, focusing on some of the awesome sights that she and Jughead were planning on stopping at. They talked about Fred's own cross-country trip with his old VW van his senior year. She laughed candidly, loving the clear image he painted of his shaggy-haired self and a Farrah Fawcett haired Mary Andrews with their teenage toes in the Californian sand.

Finally, Jughead and Archie joined them on the porch, Jughead looking annoyed and Archie looking tired and a bit confused. 

"Hey," Bedhead Archie mumbled, "Happy Birthday, Betty,"

She chuckled her thanks as he nodded a sleepy smile at her. Jughead rolled his eyes at his slow-moving friend as he herded them all out of the house.

~~~

It was almost noon when Jughead got into the driver's seat with Betty slipping into the middle and Archie occupying the passenger side. The squeeze was tight, but it reminded her of their youth, pressed together while sneaking into the Twilight, or packed into Jughead's tree house like sardines. She smiled at the thought as she relaxed into Jughead, the warm wind whipping through the cab as he drove them across town again.

~~~

When they arrived at SweetWater Kevin and Veronica were already there, Kevin was swimming and Veronica was busy setting up some food and drink. She was laying out a huge spread of mini sandwiches, chips, dip, salads, drinks and had some ice cream sandwiches in an ice chest, that Betty was sure were going to melt. She smiled all the same as she came up to the flat grassy area before the river embankment. 

As the group approached Veronica caught sight of the blonde and squealed loudly. She was in a crisp white sundress, her matching bathing suit situated underneath. The dark-haired beauty clasped her hands over her heart before bursting forward, coming to greet Betty with a big hug. 

"Happy birthday, B!" 

"Thanks, Ronnie," Betty said hugging her friend firmly, "-What's all this?" She finished, gesturing to the large spread laid out on the picnic table.

"Oh, I had Gaston whip us up a small lunch in your honour," She said nonchalantly, tossing her hair up into a high pony, something she only did when water was involved.

"This looks amazing, V, Thank you!" Betty gushed.

"We will have to eat this ice cream first, but I'll let you lovebirds get settled," She said moving to close the icebox full of frozen treats and then greet Archie happily with a kiss.

They shared the large public space with a few other groups, maybe a dozen other people, a few kids, nothing too invasive. Jughead carried their bags over to where the rest of the gang had their things stashed. Archie took their beach chairs to the sandy river edge, yelling at Kevin to get out of the water and help. He mumbled that, unlike the ginger's, his muscles were mostly for show.

Having people around like this was distracting, she realized. It reminded Betty of so many summers' already gone by. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling that washed over her at the thought, connecting that today was to be her last lazy summer day in Riverdale, her last carefree dip in the cool reprieve of SweetWater river, her last full day with the people and place she'd grown up with. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes prick with tears as she watched her friends interact, normally, happily, and freely, as though the day held no weight at all.

Naturally, Jughead could feel her gaze across the knoll, and his own throat tightened at the morose look on her face. He forced a smile at her, though he felt it too. She seemed to understand this and returned his smile, hers (somehow) far more convincing before she moved to join him.

~~~

Once everyone was unpacked and settled Veronica beckoned them to the feast spread out for them. As they sat down to eat Kevin raised a toast to Betty on her birthday, while Veronica presented her with a plastic silver tiara with pink and purple gems glued to the font in a glitzy pattern, clearly, a prop from a little girl's dress-up trunk. Betty giggled and thanked everyone with a queenly wave, before placing the crown upon her head. She wore it with pride for the rest of the day, whether she was in or out of the water.

After a fantastic lunch that started with dessert, she opened her gifts from the gang. Veronica gave her a beautiful leather wallet to match apothecary bag she gave her for after the winter formal. Kevin bought her a navy blue, cap sleeve dress with a scoop neck, V had helped, of course. They came across the garment in Greendale while Veronica was shopping for her prom dress. It was more than Betty was willing to spend on a dress, but the cotton was so soft, the colour so rich, and it fit her like a glove, it pained her to put it back on the rack. Seeing it folded into the delicate boutique paper in front of her now, warmed her heart. Archie was surprisingly thoughtful with his gift as well, finding her a vintage, hardcover copy of 'Through The Looking Glass', clearly printed sometime in the early 20's. Jughead had helped, of course, since he knew she had a very well read paper-back and a digital copy.

"You guys are the best, these gifts, though unnecessary, are amazing." 

"What about your gift, lover boy?" Veronica asked Jughead.

"She'll get it before the party,"

"Do we get a hint?" Veronica asked on behalf of her friend, bumping into Betty playfully, who giggled again.

"Absolutely not," Jughead said with a dark and knowing laugh. 

~~~

The rest of the afternoon was spent at their leisure. Between basking in the hot summer sun and swimming in the cool deep pool, the boys challenged each other to a rope swing cannonball contest. Betty joined in and threw herself off the rope a few times, whereas Veronica wanted absolutely no part. Unlike the boys who were seemingly fearless with the thickly woven twine, the rope swing had always unnerved Betty. Though the thrill of plunging into the deep water below was exciting, she was always apprehensive. Not of the hight, or the seemingly bottomless churning water below, or of letting go at the right time. She was scared of getting tangled up in the rope, at the last moment. So each time, without fail, when she let go she hurled the rope away from her body as far as she possibly could while she propelled forward, and as a result, was relentlessly teased by the gang for her paranoid and habitual tick.

The air grew warmer as the day progressed, long beams of sunlight snuck through the trees and glistened on the churning and rolling rapids of the river. The crew aimlessly swam together, all while laughing, yelling and splashing each other in the deep blue water. The guys wrested, tried to dunk each other, tried to catch the girls and toss them into the water, succeeding, only sometimes. The girls lounged in their beach chairs on the shoreline, or floated on inflatables, and chatted away the afternoon.

Jughead would grab Betty as she deliberately swam closely past, she'd flow to him, and wrap herself around his tall frame like a vine to a trellis. With slick bodies pressed tightly, they'd share whispered words, wistful hopes and promises, and steal dreamy kisses, some borderline inappropriate for their public local. But they didn't care, well, Betty didn't care, and Jughead was determined and willing to following her lead. It was, after all, her birthday, and summer love at it's finest. Though they both knew, without a doubt, that it was all so much more than that. Sparks despite the raging rapids.

Later with their lounge chairs sunk into the shoreline, they amused themselves by tossing chocolate covered raisins to Kevin who was floating in a big, novelty, pink doughnut intertube. Sun-drunk and in stitches he tried to catch them all with his mouth, as the other 4 beaming friends took turns tossing the pieces at their pal. Somehow they ended up creating a points system, determined a 'toss' commissioner and chair, decided on tournament rules and in the end crowned a winner: Jughead, by a landslide.

Throughout the day, the 3 little girls they were sharing the pool with were relentless with their vying for 'Princess Betty's attention. Asking her to judge their handstand contest, or their breath holding contest, or if they could wear her crown (which they could, and did), or for her and Veronica to play bubbles with them. With a knowing nod from the girl's young mother, the teens happily obliged, running and giggling just like the little girls they blew bubbles with, coming back to the guys breathless with laughter.

The sun was low in the afternoon sky and most of the other groups had gathered up and left when Jughead suggested that they get going. He wanted to ensure that he got Betty back home in time, to avoid Alice scrutiny. They all agreed, packed up, and parted ways, Archie going back to the Pembrooke with Kev and Ronnie. 

"We'll see you guys in a couple hours," Veronica said with a wave, ducking into her awaiting town car with the boys.

~~~

As Jughead loaded their goods back into his truck Betty went to the water's edge, her toes pushing into the small smooth rocks and sand. She watched the trees across the river sway in the slight breeze and inhaled deeply. With her head tilted up to the sky, she closed her eyes as they welled with tears, yet again.

"Are you ok?" Jughead asked as he closed the small distance between them, coming to stand close as he continued to observe her carefully. 

"I really want to skip this ridiculous party," She grumbled with a slight sob, turning to him and pulling him by the towel draped around his neck to stand within a breath of her, "-Let's just hang out here all night," She said softly, her grip curling in tighter, "-Watch the sunset...star gaze...make out..." She added on a whisper.

"We can't." Jughead groaned, as his hands dropped to her hips and he pulled her flush against himself, "-I can't push my luck with your mother."

As if to try and change his mind Betty reached up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him so slowly but so goddamn eagerly. He groaned again and wilted under her kiss, and she thought she may have just convinced him. When his tongue met hers, heavy, warm and just as eager, she was sure of it, feeling him twitch against her thigh through his swim trunks. She met his kiss enthusiastically again, pressing every inch to him, coaxing him into a steamy tangle of limbs and lips.

But, Jughead just barely managed to gathered his bearings, enough to pull away and finish his argument, "-You might know how to poke the bear and escape unscathed, but I'm not there yet, and she still scares me." He reasoned, his lips drawn to hers again, kissing her fervently despite his logic, argument, or reasoning. "-I don't want to push my luck." He reiterated, dipping in once more to kiss away her pouty lip.

She wished with everything to just stay out there in the woods all night. The party was going to require a lot of effort and today she was having a hard enough time keeping her mixed emotions at bay. Holding conversations with people she didn't really care to talk to on top of her mostly melancholy mood was going to be overly taxing.

~~~

Eventually, they made it back to Betty's house. Jughead helped her to the door with her things, but since they were late, by almost 20 minutes, he opted not to usher her in. With a soft and knowing giggle, she kissed him goodbye before disappearing inside.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts, I love reading them!
> 
> xox


	6. To Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Just a big juicy chapter...

Feels good, girl, it feels good,  
Oh, to be alone with you.

There are questions I can't ask,  
Now, at last, the worst is over.  
See the way you hold yourself,  
Reel against, your body's borders.

I know that you hate this place.  
Not a trace of me would argue.  
Honey, we should run away; oh, someday...

~ Hozier - To Be Alone ~

~~~

"You're late!" Alice yelled from the kitchen as Betty bust into the foyer.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back dropping her things at the stairs, "-Put me to work!"

"Where have you been all day?! I've been calling!!" 

"Why? I told you where I was and when I'd be home. I'm sorry I'm late," Betty replied as she joined her mother and Polly in the kitchen. Polly was feeding the kids and gave her a wary smile as a greeting, one that Betty knew all too well, it was a cautionary smile.

"You're burnt!" Alice shouted as she turned to Betty. 

The younger blonde looked down at her shoulders, they were pink, but not enough to warrant her mother's overreaction. She had worn sunscreen, but they were in and out of the water so frequently, the need to reapply came, and went, and Betty's attention was as occupied as she could possibly get it.

Alice shoved the paper plates and plastic cutlery into her daughter's hands, and Betty rolled her eyes at the woman's harsh movements. She knew her mother well enough to predict her mood, and she knew Alice and this nitpicking was just the beginning. She was clearly tense and looking for something, or rather anything amiss to call attention to, "-What are you wearing?" Alice then demanded wide-eyed.

"A crown," Betty said plainly, but with a mocking smile as she touched her tiara fondly. 

"You're not wearing that to the party, you'll look ridiculous."

"Obviously Mother," Betty snipped cooly.

"It's for a child, Elizabeth. Honestly, were you out in public like that?"

"Mom!" Polly shouted, startling the twins in their highchairs. She pacified them easily and went on to say in a more gentler tone: "-It's her birthday, she can wear what she likes,"

"It was a joke gift," Betty explained, moving to set the plates down in favour of placing her plastic crown on her niece's head. "-And I'll leave it for JuneBug." She said sweetly to the tot.

With her bright eyes glued to her aunt June let out an elated giggle, clapping wildly, and Betty got lost in the beautiful love of it all for a moment. She allowed her mother's nagging to fall onto deaf ears. She heard bits, some rambling about being responsible, or practical, or grown. Questioning how she and Jughead were planning on keeping their lives together if she couldn't even be bothered to put on sunscreen and was running around barefoot like some beatnik hippy? Betty let it all fade into white noise. Because the day and the crown had made her feel special, and even more so now since June was so tickled to have the glitzy tiara sit atop her strawberry blonde waves. 

"You may be leaving, Elizabeth, but we still have a reputation to uphold here. This town looks to us."

"Enough!" Betty interrupted, scooping up the party favours again, "-Where am I going with these?"

"Backyard," Alice replied with her face full of skepticism.

~~~

After doing her part, and her damnedest to ignore her mother, and with just enough time to spare Betty gathered her things and went upstairs to her room. She enjoyed a relaxing shower before getting dressed in her new birthday dress. She had let her hair dry naturally, pulling half the waves up off her shoulders and was putting her make up on when she received a text from Jughead.

~~~

Jughead had made his way to the SouthSide by taking the long route, weaving through their sleepy town bathed in the warm afternoon sun with no real hurry, plan or path. He was trying to steady his nerves while anxiously overthinking. Because a shitty little voice in the back of his head kept on reminding him, all day long, that her sadness was because of him, because of his need to get out of Riverdale, because she'd chosen him.

Once at home, he ate, again, completely aware that he was a nervous eater, but he didn't care. Now he worried that Betty's emotional roller coaster would continue at home, all without him there to help ease her troubles. But after a long soothing shower, and a mini pep talk to himself, Jughead shook his negativity as best he could. If Betty was heavyhearted, he was going to be her support and her shoulder to cry on, regardless of the reason for her tears. 

After his shower he got dressed in the only 'nice' shirt he had left unpacked, leaving it loosely secured and untucked. He wore his regular sneaks and bottoms, stashing his beanie into his back pocket. 

"Have fun tonight," FP said as Jughead wondered into the living room.

"You're sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive."

Jughead thought about pressing the issue more, he thought about asking his dad to be there, wanting to spend as much time as he could with his family, Jelly would be there after all. But he didn't, knowing deep down, that his father's mind had been made, maybe long ago.

"Ok. I'll see you later then. Movie marathon." Jughead said, pointing at his father with a 'don't bail' look in his eyes.

"I'm here," FP said warmly gesturing to the plaid couch, HotDog passed out at his feet.

"Bye, Dad." Jughead chuckled as he grabbed his bag and let himself out of his family home.

Before he set course for Betty's house he dug his phone out and sent her a text, quick and knowingly cryptic: 'Where are you?' 

Her response was instant: 'Home.'

Jughead rolled his eyes with a chuckle at her obvious explanation before he replied: 'Where?' 

'I'm getting ready?'

'Where though?!'

'Seriously, Jug?'

'Bedroom or bathroom?'

'???'

'Where are you? Bedroom or bathroom?'

'Bedroom'

Thankful and satisfied with her answer Jughead dropped his phone in his cup holder and drove to the NorthSide of town again. As the first to arrive, he parked directly in front of the Coopers' and sent Archie a text asking him to help orchestrate the birthday gesture he had planned.

~~~

Betty sat at her vanity watching as Jughead's rapid-fire texts went immediately silent, puzzled but not surprised by his mysterious nature. She sent back a string of question marks that went unanswered and thought nothing of it, until Jughead lightly tapped on her bedroom window.

Her heart fluttered and jumped into her throat, and multiple memories of him climbing through her window came rushing back to her in a welcome surge of emotion. The picture was always the same, only the backdrop changed. Weather ranging from hot to cold and everywhere in between. Through falling leaves, or rain, or snow or tears, she had seen him there, his handsome and reassuring face drawing her to the sill like a siren's song to the shore. The act had always been so commonplace, so habitual, that had it been any other day, up until that day, she wouldn't have thought anything of the gesture. She would have just thought that Jughead simply didn't want to deal with Alice, so he opted for the lower risk and easier window route. In that instant, Betty fully realized the magnitude of their leaving and that this may well be the last time she would get the opportunity to sneak him into her bedroom. The thought flushed her with a strange warmth of hope and longing, the obvious bloom of a brewing beginning and a heavy feeling of a very definitive end. She shook the tremble in her limbs while trying to shake the sadness too. As she cleared her dry throat, she walked with purpose to the window. Though it was never locked, and he could have just shimmied it open, it seemed as though he was purposefully waiting for her to let him in. So she obliged with a smile, allowing a warm breeze along with his freshly groomed scent into her childhood bedroom.

"Hey there, Juliet." He spoke sweetly, a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

As Betty stumbled slightly back, he crouched through the window, and straightened in front of her, his lean frame dressed in his chucks, dark jeans and a dusty blue dress shirt, loosely buttoned, untucked and rolled up his forearms, of course. Looking carefree and tragically handsome in, one of, her most favourite Jughead uniforms of 'Business Casual Defiance' as she had coined it, secretly. He had his messenger bag strung across his chest, though it seemed to be empty, or very lightly packed. His hair was wild, as usual, and yet she spotted his beanie in his back pocket all the same.

"Hey yourself," Betty replied with a mumble, suddenly missing her quick wit.

He dropped his messenger bag on her bed and he stepped into her with a sturdy, practiced grace, his hands smoothing tightly around her waist, and bunching the soft fabric of her new dress as he pulled her in for a solid hug. She reciprocated the motion, her arms twisting around his neck, face snuggling into his chest for a long embrace, allowing her body to melt into him, feeling his hold wash away the unwanted stress of her mother, the sadness of their final day and the dread of the party below.

"You look great," He mumbled into her hair as he pressed his lips to her head for a series of sweet kisses.

Her scent invaded him, fresh, intoxicating, and magnetic, crisp and clean with a lingering note of burnt honey and nature. He tried not to blatantly inhale, but he knew he was unsuccessful, judging by her playful giggle against his chest.

"You too," She murmured, shivers running over her skin as his hands slid lower to linger on the crest of her ass.

"How was the rest of your afternoon?" He asked the crown of her head as they held each other.

"Ok, I had to help my mom with the party set up, but I got to hang out with Polly and the kids, so that was really nice" 

Betty pulled back to look up to him as she answered. His smile was warm but wary, she could see. She could see the sadness in his eyes and though it warmed her to know that he was right there with her, it was also heartbreaking to see his clear blues clouded with such uneasiness.

He watched her soft eyes examine him while he calculated her expressions just as carefully, as he had been doing all day long. She seemed to be delicately balanced between happy and lugubrious constantly and he had caught her teetering on the cusp of tears periodically. He'd be amiss to say he didn't feel much of the same, the finality of the day was heavy on his mind and heart. But it was her birthday, and he knew how much she usually enjoyed them under normal circumstances, so he pushed his own grim mood down, trying to discreetly distract her, and honestly himself, from the coming shift.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be ok," She answered with a sad smile as Jughead tenderly swept the back of his fingers up her jaw, then burring the tips in her loose golden waves. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his touch. 

"We don't have to do this," Jughead said softly.

And to what he was referring to? Who knows. Any of it? All of it? Maybe he just wanted her to know she still called the shots, she could still change her mind. Maybe, he was trying to give her an out, though he knew she'd never take it.

"Don't be silly, we're going," Betty said stubbornly, she'd known him long enough to know what he was doing.

"I just hate seeing you upset,"

"I'll be ok," She reiterated, with a soft smile.

With that, he bent down and fused their lips in an unbridled kiss that had been brewing beneath the surface, throughout the course of their day spent together. He poured himself into her, longing to take away her worry, her uncertainty, her stress, her sadness. Knowing full well that had she not chosen him, her life would have likely stayed in Riverdale, or very near to it, forever. He'd be lying to say he didn't have feelings of guilt over the past few weeks, but today had been almost unbearable. Watching her joyful expressions shift so quickly pained him, he wanted her happy, not sad or unsure. And he tried not to barite himself for wanting to leave town and essentially dragging her with him, but it gnawed at him. 

Though now, pressing his lips and body to hers felt almost as good as her deep sigh of relief against his lips did.

"Do you want your birthday gift now or later?" He asked after kissing her thoroughly, keeping only a breath of space between their lips, still fully prepared to take them again, regardless of her answer.

"Gift?" She mumbled back, breathless, blindly leaning in to receive another lip lock. He obliged her willingly, planting another slow kiss to her awaiting lips.

"Your birthday gift, Elizabeth," He explained lowly, his warm breath and husky tone sending warmth down her spine.

Betty didn't answer, instead, she waited hopefully as he bent in to kiss her once more. She wimped into his lips as he pressed against her greedily, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and before she knew it they were making out. Limbs and lips caressing and exploring impatiently. And all too soon she forgot about everything. Forgot about the house filling with guests downstairs, about their upcoming farewell, that it was her birthday, every detail gone, completely allowing everything to fall from her mind, fully giving into her body, and letting it take over, to be consumed by him, by them, together.

He was quickly losing his grasp on the real world too, the warmth of her body pressed so tightly to his own, the soft gyrations of her hips, her skilled tongue, everything pushing him to a point of no return, to a needy pinnacle. So, reluctantly, he gathered as much of his wits as he could and pushed her away by her impossibly soft and warm shoulders. 

"-Well?" He asked, watching as she stood still, her eyes still closed, lips plump and pink, her breath ragged, skin flushed from more than just the sun, waiting, ever so patiently, for him to change his tune and kiss her again. "-Betts?" He asked softly, resisting the urge she so naturally ignited. 

"Oh," She stammered, her eyes snapping open, her body still clinging to him and trembling with excitement. "-Now," She replied happily, a wild glimmer in her eyes.

Jughead moved away from her grasp to reach into his bag, he then produced a slim box from inside. She sat down at the head of her bed, while he sat down across from her near the foot. She watched him with peaked curiosity as he handed over the parcel. The modestly sized gift was wrapped in plain brown paper, with no bows, or ribbons, or strings, just a small card attached that simply said ~ For My Beloved ~ written out in his distinct, sharp penmanship.

Once Betty had the gift in her grips she unwrapped it quickly, clearly excited, a wide grin taking over her sun-kissed features. It was a Polaroid camera. Metallic blue, compact, lightweight, durable and water-resistant. He was sure to buy her extra cartridges too, though the camera itself came with everything she could possibly need, including an option to connect to her laptop as well.

She must have flipped the box over a dozen times reading the camera's features, instructions, warranties and fine print dutifully. She opened the box up too, and took everything out, surely to take a studious inventory of the contents stashed inside. She gleamed as she took account of everything, gently tucking everything back inside once she was satisfied that everything was accounted for and real. 

"Do you like it?" Jughead asked hopefully as she still had yet to speak.

"This is so perfect!" Betty burst enthusiastically. It was. It truly was. She was over the moon, her heart bursting at his care and forethought, and she wondered if he knew how thoughtful he was. Her beaming grin was infectious and Jughead couldn't help but copy her smile, "-I've always wanted...I asked for one for years, but my mom..." She trailed off at the end, her smile fading slightly before she clearly shook the negativity and smiled brightly at him again. "- Thank you so much, Juggie. I love it."

Her gushing warmed his heart, though, he knew she would love it, and he knew her mother would never let her have one. It wasn't a 'practical' gift in any way, and he remembered young Betty claiming a few years in a row that she was finally going to get a Polaroid camera for Christmas. Then when each year passed and far more practical gifts were received in lieu of what she had asked for, she soon stopped talking about it, and he assumed she stopped asking for it too. He had stewed about what to get Betty for her birthday for longer than he was willing to admit, to anyone, but her, and only if she asked. When he finally came to and remembered her longing, and then finally made the purchase, he had to stash it in Jelly's bedroom closet to keep for giving it to Betty early, since he was so excited and so goddamn pleased with himself for remembering.

"I'm glad." He gushed gently.

"I actually got you something too. A going away gift." Betty confessed as she looked over her gift again, before turning her eyes back up to his warm blue gaze.

"No..." He whined with a frown.

"Yes..." She mimicked his whiny tone right back at him.

"You really shouldn't have, Betts."

"But, I wanted to."

"This hardly seems fair, it's your birthday."

"To be honest, I wasn't going to give them to you until we got to Pennsylvania, our first night in Lackawanna State Park, in fact."

"Them?!"

Betty ignored his question and went to her backpack. She fished out a small stack of books, wrapped with a long green ribbon from inside her tote. She turned back to Jughead and handed him 3 pocket size, black, hardcover journals.

"I wrote in one already." She offered quickly plopping down on her bed again as he examined the books with a wide grin. 

Emboldened by his joy, she continued: "-I thought that we could each write a page a day throughout our trip, and read it together at the end?" 

Jughead was already shaking his head 'yes' as she spoke, "-We'll just have to keep from reading what the other wrote," She smiled back, her eyes now fixed on his. "-What do you think?"

"I think I love you." Jughead said sweetly, looking down at the silky, delicately tied bow against hard, mat black, "-This is so thoughtful, Betty. Thank you. I'm nearing the end of my current journal," He confessed, looking into her eager green eyes again.

"I know," She shrugged with a playful smirk.

Betty had noticed a week ago that he was at the end of his pages, making a note to get him a new one. The collaborative journal idea, however, came to her randomly, then rooted itself deep in her brain. She went out the next day and bought 2 blank paged journals for him, and 1 for them to share. The fact that he had gotten her a Polaroid camera (to help document their adventures) as a birthday gift was yet another representation of how unknowingly in sync they truly were.

Alice's booming voice carried up the staircase, snapping them both back to reality for a moment, "Elizabeth!!?" 

Startled, but thinking quickly, Betty yelled back: "I'm almost ready!" 

Jughead smirked at her little white lie, "Thank you." He said again.

"You're welcome, and thank you for my gift. I can't want to set it all up!"

"You're welcome, dear" He replied, "-I love you so much," He continued on with a small hint of amazement cloaking his deep tone.

"And I you." She said sweetly.

With that Jughead placed his books on the floor and moved her camera to delicately rest next to them. He turned to her smiling face, and with a crooked grin of his own he came forward and caught her behind the neck, his lips colliding with hers. She responded quickly with a sigh, her grip wrapping around his middle, fingers pulling at the soft fabric of his shirt as they kissed. With another low sigh, she opened for him and he took advantage, caressing the corners of her mouth with his tongue, pouring his appreciation and adoration into the embrace and receiving it back in kind and amplified.

"How much time do we have before we need to go downstairs?" He asked lowly shifting his body over hers and hauling her up to her pillows in one swift motion.

She giggled softly and shuffled all the way up, gazing into his heady stare. She had been feeling so conflicted all day, so torn and at odds with herself and her emotions that the solid feeling of their physical connection was reassuring, and welcome, both in sensation and distraction. She loved how grounded and free she felt under his touch as if there was nothing on earth that could compare or spoil the feeling.

"15 minutes?" She mumbled without concern as she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down to her lips again. 

He met her movements, readily kissing her with a building tenacity that was less than sweet. The rush of her was finally grounding his own wishy-washy and tempest emotions. Now their well-practiced dance suggested a very different end result than earlier that day, drowning out everything negative, leaving no room for anything but each other. These kisses were needy and greedy, full of innuendo and dripping with tension, both sexual and emotional. He pulled away to kiss along her jaw and nuzzle into the long slope of her neck, his name leaving her lips on a heavenly sigh. He placed thoughtful kisses to her warm, bronzed skin while his free hand mapped over her soft curves.

"Anyone important here yet?" Jughead asked mouthing over her neck again before travelling lower.

"I don't know," Betty replied, arching to him and letting her hands roam before slipping them habitually into his hair.

"So, I can keep you here for a little while?" He mumbled into the swell of her breasts, making her shutter and her hips lift to him instantly.

"You can."

Jughead wedged his hips between her legs, pressing himself against her core in reply. When she whimpered and moved to open further to accommodate more of him, he again, took advantage, rutting gently against her warm center with a moan of his own.

"Keep you all to myself?" He asked coyly. 

"Yes," She whined back softly and nodded hopelessly, already reeling from his versed movements. 

"Should I lock the door?" He whispered, feeling his own body in desperate need of release already. 

With most of his weight braced on his arm and modestly against Betty's core, he slid his free hand down her body to grab her ass, then the leg she had hooked over his hip. 

"N-no...no one will bother us...they'll be busy...the party..." Betty mumbled in a shaky reply. 

Honestly, she didn't want to break contact, the sturdy feeling of his body pressed to hers was just too sweet to break away from. She didn't want to separate from the solid feeling she'd grown so accustomed to and so fond of.

Their lips came together again while his fingers splayed wide across her thigh, his thumb pressing into the crease and teasing along the edge of her underwear.

"Risky." He growled, rolling into her again as he danced his fingertips along the soft fabric that clung to her body.

"It is," She mewled pulling him by the collar to her lips once more. 

He kissed her eagerly, deliberately dancing his digits over her damp panties, withholding from exploring her knowingly soaked center. She groaned in reply, lifting to him again, begging him without words to touch her where he'd build up her need.

Keeping his attentive lips moving with hers Jughead moved her scrap of fabric aside, his knuckle purposefully dragging up her slick valley, pressing into her nub. She keened to him with a gasp, her grip on his shirt dire and firm.

"Fuck," Jughead groaned pushing through her heat yet again, and dipping into her core just slightly, "-I should have listened to you earlier," He shuttered, fueled by her thick arousal. 

"What?" She gasped as he moved his fingers into her again, with a more definitive motion now, the formation of a quick, alternating, and relentless rhythm.

"We should have stayed at SweetWater," 

"Yea..." She agreed breathlessly, not fully aware of what she was saying, lost in his petting of her sensitive skin.

"We could have drawn this out," Jughead explained, moving his fingers against her clit and core with a concise cadence, moving along with her rolling hips. "-I could have made you cum over and over..." He growled as her breathing became frantic, her grip clawing, her quiet moans more gasping as she clearly chased down her climax. He rolled himself against her thigh as she stiffened and growled his name, shattering into a panting mess below him, her warm nectar covering his fingers.

As Betty came down from her high she could only focus on one thing. More. She wanted - needed - more. She needed more of him, she needed every bit of him connected to her. Every fibre, every molecule, every morsel of his being fused to her in a tangled, filling and desperate embrace. While trembling with aftershocks of pleasure she fumbled at the waistline of his jeans, her breathing still heavy, eyes dark with longing.

"I need you." She whispered while she continued to unsuccessfully paw at his clothing.

"Betty," Jughead grumbled in a halfhearted warning.

"Please, Juggie."

If he were even slightly hesitant to her persuasion the way she said his nickname, like a payer, would have pushed him into this risky endeavour. With urgency, Jughead sprang to action and helped her shaky fingers undo his pants before he shimmed her out of her underwear and pushed her dress up around her rib cage. As Betty laid back again he pushed his pants and boxers down and took himself in hand with an almost pained moan.

She watched in delight as he deliberately palmed himself a few times before he alined their bodies and pushed into her. His arms nearly buckled from her tight euphoria as he pulled himself out, moments before slipping back in again. She gasped his name and pulled him closer, hooking her legs around his waist, face buried in the crook of his neck as he overwhelmed her senses.

He sent a breakneck pace, paying the fact that there was a family-friendly BBQ currently happening below them absolutely no mind. He felt her urgent need, he had one to match. She would have him any way she wanted him, regardless of the day, but every compounding thing throughout that day built his need for her to an unmeasurable point.

"I'm close..." She mumbled, breaking his concentration, and faltering his pace slightly. Had he allowed it, he would have been too.

Instead, he stilled and straighten his eyes dropping to where their bodies joined. Though he heard her whiny protest, he ignored her, captivated as he watched her hand slip in to pleasure herself, her slim, nimble fingers working a familiar pattern against her clit with his cock still buried deep inside her. He groaned with every flutter she made around him, gripped her legs tighter at ever moan, all while resisting his primal urge to surge forward as he watched. But then, when she came, he felt every second of her body's convolutions, every pulse around every inch. He silently praised his own self-control, briefly, before picking up his pace again, his thrusts intensifying her release. He bent in for a few more forceful thrusts, his lips covering hers, trapping his own strangled groan in her mouth when he came undone. Through a few powerful last thrusts, he spilled himself within her still thrumming grip before slumping forward, his lips pressed her neck.

While they caught their breath Betty rubbed her hands up and down his still clothed back with a light giggle.

"What?" He asked her through a panting chuckle.

"Nothing," She sighed.

"Come on," He pleaded back lightly, kissing her neck and shoulder a few times as he waited for her answer.

"I just like that we couldn't be bothered to get undressed,"

"You have a knack for getting into my pants without taking them off, Betty Cooper," He replied as pulled back to look at her fondly.

~~~

"Ready for the third degree, Romeo?"

"Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown," He mumbled, pulling the wool of his own crown over his ears out of habit. 

When they finally joined the party the Cooper's house was full of people and chatter. Cheryl and Polly were in the living room playing with June and TJ, Alice was buzzing around playing 1950's hostess, while Hal had gathered the neighbourhood Dads into the backyard for some lawn games. 

As they came down the stairs Jughead fished for Betty's hand next to his, weaving their fingers together while they scanned the growing crowd for their crew. If his hands weren't sweaty before their risky tryst moments ago the swarm of townies gathered would have done the job just fine. They spotted the gang in the kitchen but Betty knew they wouldn't get past the gathering crowd unaccosted. 

"You'll do fine, just follow my lead. I can do most the talking," She reassured graciously.

"I'm not worried about myself." He smiled at her offer and squeezed her hand in encouragement. 

"I'll be ok," She said, but the more she said it the less true it started to feel.

"Let's do this then," Jughead replied as he pulled her by the hand and led in the awaiting sea of people.

~~~

As soon as they hit ground level they were cornered by parents and kids, all biting for details on their big plans for the fall, their counterpart classmates digging for information about their cross-country road trip. After dodging Alice and talking to what seemed like dozens of people, with Betty receiving an astonishingly large amount of birthday well wishes, hugs, gifts and cards the pair were finally able to sneak away from the horde to meet their friends in the kitchen, catching the 4some in mid-debate over 'how old is too old for an ice cream cake'.

"Never," Jughead said catching the tail end of Joaquin saying the same.

The gang laughed over the timing before greeting each other warmly, everyone hugging Betty and showering her with even more birthday love.

"Nice of you to join us," Kevin smirked playfully, to which Betty and Jughead countered with a sly shrug each. 

"So, B, what do you think? Is 18 everything you hoped it would be?" Veronica asked lightly.

"And then some."

"Did you like your camera?" Archie asked.

"Very much," Betty smiled curiously at him.

"Jughead had me put away the ladder," Archie explained with a smirk.

"Such sneaky boys," Veronica teased.

~~~

They rest party went on swimmingly, and without issue, as everyone mingled and got along. After Hal served up a delicious BBQ feast, and Alice had made her rounds serving up seconds, the party depleted by well over half and moved solely outside to the lantern covered patio and backyard.

Just after sunset, Polly excused herself to put the twins to bed, and Betty peeled herself from Jughead's side to help her big sister, though most times it was counterproductive for Betty to be there for bedtime. But she selfishly wanted as much time with her sister, niece and nephew as possible, so she risked being the distraction.

Jughead watched the Cooper sisters each carry a twin upstairs before he turned away and headed back outside. He stopped on the patio and scanned the crowd for his friends, finding them each coupled off with their significant others, stealing somewhat hidden and intimate moments. He braced himself on the patio door frame instead of joining the party, knowing Betty wouldn't be too long. 

To be honest, having a quiet moment with his thoughts was both a blessing and a curse. The opportunity to get lost in his own mind was sparse as his attention was fixed on Betty all day. But there he was, watching the crowd of people that had gathered for the girl of his dreams. Dozens of people had come together to celebrate her, and with her. He felt pride bloom in his chest at the thought, the realization of how much love she cultivated sharpening his breath as he zoned out on the crowd below.

"You were waiting for her, huh?" Ethel said smoothly as she joined Jughead from around the opposite side of the Cooper's house.

Her voice jarred his thoughts, unnerving him as he glanced towards Ethel, catching her at eye level, his eyebrow cocked in speculation, "What?"

"That's why you wouldn't date me," 

"What are you talking about?"

"You were waiting for Betty."

Jughead stared at the auburn-haired girl, flabbergasted that she was even beaching the subject with him, now - here - of all places. He and Ethel had minimal interactions since the 'incident' at the Twilight, where she cornered him and tried to throw herself at him. Apart from her helping edit the Blue and Gold occasionally, or in the halls of RHS or at school functions, they interacted very little, and they had even fewer interactions since he started dating Betty. Still, there were a handful times where Ethel lingered too long, or laughed too hard or was overtly flirty. But for the most part, she had left him alone, finally. Whatever she was playing at now, was less than expected.

"I was." Jughead confessed simply after a slight pause, feeling no pressure to beat around the bush anymore.

"I'm going to UCLA in the fall, maybe I'll swing by Seattle and visit you,"

"That's like a 17-hour drive,"

"It's only a 2-hour flight,"

"Please don't,"

"Anything for you, Juggy."

Jughead huffed out a sarcastic laugh, "You never give up, do you?"

Ethel shrugged, "So, tell me, what happens when Betty realizes she's out of your league?" She asked, her voice filled with an almost natural spite.

Jughead looked past her, feeling his temper mounting to a boiling point, flashbacks to all the times that Ethel had followed him, or cornered him, or nearly stalked him came flooding back in hot angry waves.

"You don't know anything about her, Ethel. Don't act like you have the inside scoop." He bit back after a deep inhale.

"I know that she's outgoing and bubbly and social. Unlike you, or I, who prefer quiet and solitary."

"We are nothing alike."

"I agree, you and Betty are nothing alike."

"That's not what I meant," Jughead replied sternly.

"You 2 are complete opposites,"

"Opposites attract," Jughead mumbled keeping his gaze averted from her eager brown eyes, scanning the room deliberately for a particular friendly face, or any friendly face at this point. He knew that he and Betty weren't opposites, though to the outside eye it might seem as such. He knew that they were just different shapes cut from the same cloth.

"I didn't take you for someone who believed in clichés," Ethel said back coldly.

"Get to your point faster." He snipped, no longer trying to be 'nice'.

"You and I have always been better suited."

Jughead recoiled at the statement, his face souring further. At this point, even if he was interested in anyone other than Betty, how Ethel had acted towards him all these years turned him so far off, it was almost sickening.

"I don't agree." He replied.

"You don't have to agree in order for it to be a fact."

Jughead scowled at her and shook his head in disbelief. He swallowed his anger and scanned the crowd again for Betty, spotting her with Veronica on the other side of the yard. The beautiful blonde caught his eye instantly and smiled warmly, nodding him over with a slight bob of her head.

"Enjoy the party, Ethel." He said plainly, without any hesitation he pushed himself off the door frame and made his way towards Betty.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this story is pure fantasy.
> 
> I hope that there is a Polaroid camera out there like Betty's, but who knows? Don't read too far into it, just take this story for the smutty fluffy nonsense that it is :)
> 
> Also, Jug's crown quote comes from King Henry the Fourth, part 2.
> 
> Please make with the comments! Let me know what you liked or didn't like!
> 
> xox


	7. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end...and I don't know how I feel about it...

Honey, you are the sea,  
Upon which I float. 

And I came here to talk,  
I think you should know. 

That, green eyes,  
You're the one that I wanted to find,  
And anyone who tried to deny you,  
Must be out of their mind.

~ Coldplay - Green Eyes ~

~~~

After helping Polly put the kids to bed Betty migrated back outside. While looking over the modest sea of guest for Jughead, Veronica and Kevin found her instead. They pulled her to the lawn where she continued to scan the crowd as the 2 argued over a particular stylist that had just launched a new line. Veronica had her phone out, scrolling, gawking and swooning over the fabulous new creations. Betty paid attention, vaguely, catching herself spacing out with worry, fretting over saying goodbye later more and more as the night wore on. She had kept herself from thinking about it too often throughout the day, trying her best to allow her loved ones to distract her from the inevitable and impending farewell. But she caught herself thinking about it more than she thought she would that night, and that realization alone had her throat clenching with guilt and sadness.

"I'll be right back ladies," Kevin said abruptly, snapping Betty out of her thoughts.

Veronica and Betty turned to watch Kev make a determined b-line for Joaquin who was by the refreshments.

"Those 2; so in love," Veronica said fondly, her attention turning back to the endless supply of beautiful dresses on her photostream. 

Betty watched Kev as he moved through the still large enough crowd, hoping she would catch sight of Jughead. But instead, Kevin passed Trev on his way to Joaquin.

'Oh god...Here we go again...'

Betty clenched her fists and nudged Veronica, who looked up from her phone and immediately crossed her arms over her chest in defence. She stepped into Betty's space, cocking a hip out, her eyes narrowing in on the would-be antagonist approaching.

"Hey, Betty," Trev spoke brightly as he joined the pair, however unwanted his company was.

"What the hell?" Ronnie mumbled.

"Veronica," Trev replied lowly.

Betty placed a calming hand on her best friend's arm and while leaving it there she reassured her, without words, that there was no need to get her hackles up, just yet. 

"Hi, Trev," Betty replied.

Veronica gave her a look of questioning and Betty reassured her again with a small smile. "-Are you having a good time?" Betty asked Trev politely.

"I am, it seems like everyone in Riverdale came to see you off."

"I know, my Mom went a bit overboard."

"I can't believe you're actually leaving. You're officially the first of us to get out,"

"Betty Cooper: ever the trendsetter," Veronica chimed in, her voice was warm and teasing towards Betty, but her stare was as cold as ice towards Trev. 

"Everyone is really going to miss you," Trev said gently.

"They'll see me at holidays," Betty replied looking at Veronica, who gave the blonde a warm smile and an eye roll. 

"When you're back in town, we should go out."

Now it was Betty's turn to roll her eyes, albeit unintentionally. She didn't want to be an asshole, but what part of being with someone did Trev not understand? Was it as Jughead had said? That if there was even a speck of a chance, that Trev would take it? She felt strangely disrespected, and angry, on behalf of Jughead and herself. She tried to think of something diplomatic to say, not wanting to hurt Trev outright but also wanting to drive the point straight home: She. Was. Taken.

"You're sweet, Trev. But, you know that I'm with Jughead." Betty said finally, after gathering all of her thoughts.

Trev seemed to sour at the name drop and took a quick uneasy glance at Veronica. But, when the ink-haired girl didn't move from her best friend's side, nor did she try to feign occupied attention, he let out a deep sigh of displeasure and continued.

"I just figured it was a high school thing. You know, a Riverdale thing." He confessed.

"It's not." Betty bit back bluntly, trying her best not to flat out laugh, and crush the guy, "-It's a forever thing. He's moving to Seattle with me." She clarified.

"I didn't think you were that serious,"

"I am," Betty said sternly,"-We are,"

"I didn't realize," Trev said.

"No harm done." Betty said with a polite shrug, still not sure how that fact was so lost on him.

"Well, for when you get bored," Trev replied with a smug shrug and smirk to match while handing her a small slip of paper. 

He waited for a few awkward moments until wide-eyed Betty finally took the scrap from him. She stared at it with a frown as Trev turned on a heel and made his way to the other side of her backyard, to join Josie and Val again.

"Ugh," Veronica mumbled as she snatched the scrap from her friend's hand, "-The audacity of some men..." She finished, crumpling and tossing the tiny paper into a nearby trash can.

Betty smiled back at her friend, beyond appreciative of her loyal support. Veronica had always been the biggest advocate for her and Jughead's relationship, always doing everything in her power, as a best friend, to make sure her pals were happy. So seeing Veronica's reaction to Trev's treachery was beyond heartwarming.

As Veronica continued to vent out how disrespectful people can be, Betty caught sight of her dark-haired paramour perched on the porch. Her heart skipped, though his face seemed annoyed as he talked with Ethel. As soon as his eyes met hers though, she nodded him over with a warm smile.

~~~

Jughead wove through the sea of guests, passing a few familiar faces along the way. When he finally reached his destination, he impatiently stepped into Betty's personal space and wrapped his arms around her waist, hauling her against himself. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck with a bounce, nearly leaping into his embrace. She then went to say something but he silenced her with a long chaste kiss. Not passionate, but possessive, complete and thorough, yet not demanding.

"What was that for?" Betty mumbled breathlessly as they broke apart.

"Ethel tried to put the moves on me. I had to shake my bitter mood, so I needed something sweet." He replied honestly, his forehead pressed to hers, drinking in the beautiful green-eyed center of his universe.

Betty took a quick glance past him to see the girl in question, standing with her arms folded across her chest, eyes filled with jealousy as she watched their firm embrace. Betty scoffed softly and framed Jughead's face in her hands, her gaze lost in his for a moment before kissing him once again, this time with a bit of a deliberate and passionate finesse. 

"You ok?" Betty asked as they broke apart, not really wanting to know the details, because knowing would just piss her off. Her emotions were so close to the surface already, her heart so exposed and pinned precariously to her sleeve, that the details of how Big Ethel put the moves on her boyfriend would have stirred more rage in her than she liked.

"I'm fine," Jughead said, his fingers pushing misplaced blonde hairs gently behind Betty's ear.

He knew Ethel's words were just said out of spite. Pure envy cloaked in fake curiosity. He could tell as soon as she opened her mouth, that anything she was about to say was fueled by jealousy. But, he had learned early on to not let her unrelenting vying for him weigh too heavily, after his outburst at the Twilight, he now knew better. 

"What's with all the poorly timed saboteurs?" Veronica asked, her attention on her phone again as her friends pulled themselves away from their far too familiar embrace.

Betty scanned the patio again for Ethel, fully prepared to go give the girl a piece of her mind. For Ethel to act like her friend, for her to feign normality during class, and at all the clubs and committees they shared was a shady quality that Betty despised. And then to come into her family's home eat her food?! Enjoy their hospitality, and try to steal her man?! Who did this broad think she was?!! She was right prepared to take a bitch. 

As if Jughead could sense her building rage he tried to lighten the mood and began to regale them with the story of how Ethel was Archie and Reggie's first kiss, though both would deny it. She had tackled them in kindergarten, forcing her cooties onto both boys. Jughead's ability to climb the massive tree in their elementary school field was the only thing that saved him, that and Weatherbee...shocking as it was. Veronica roared with laughter and though his candid story did distract Betty, briefly, it also amplified her desire to rip Ethel's hair out.

"Do you want me to beat her up?" Betty asked playfully, though she was only half joking.

"I would actually pay money to see that," Jughead replied with a soft chuckle.

"Well, get your wallet out," Betty said back, jokingly trying to push past Jughead.

"It's been a night of ill-timed confessions of longing. Trev bothered B again," Veronica blurted out.

"What?" Jughead growled, his face flushing as his temper clearly bubbled.

"It was nothing. I told him I wasn't interested, and that you and I were a forever thing,"

"It's true," Veronica chimed in. 

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lip before he replied, "Do you want me to say something to him?"

"No," Betty replied simply, placing another kiss to his eager lips.

After kissing Betty thoroughly he kept his hold tight while looking past her and around the backyard, seeing Trev hanging out with Josie, Val and Melody. The boys locked eyes briefly, and Jughead poured as much warning into the stare as he could possibly muster. When Trev's eyes widened slightly and then shifted promptly away, Jughead felt a small wave of vindication.

"Are you sure?" He asked. His voice dropped into that deep and gravely octave that sent a surge of heat through to Betty's toes.

"Very. Don't bother." She said, kissing him soundly, and easily losing herself in his lips again.

"Wait! Hold that thought!!" Veronica said interrupting their lip lock, her one manicured finger pointed in the air the other hand texting wildly to an unknown source, "-Apparently our little confessors were cohorts." She revelled with her eyes wide.

"What?" Betty and Jughead asked in unison.

"Ethel and Trev had a plan to break you 2 up! They were going to execute this plan at prom, had a whole scene mapped out. But, 'strangely', when neither of their targets could be found, they bailed on it. No other opportunities presented themselves again until recently, and tonight was their last ditch effort." Veronica said, appearing to read the info out verbatim.

"Who's telling you all this?" Betty asked.

"Josie. She's their ride," Veronica said texting back and forth a few more times before looking at the pair again, "-I asked if she knew what might have sparked their odd behaviour, and so she told me."

"All the more reason to move," Jughead muttered, scanning the crowd for the conspirators and finding them, thankfully, nowhere. 

"They've gone?" Betty asked.

"Yes, Josie is about to drop them both off at Trev's," Veronica smiled wickedly, "-Maybe they can find comfort in each other."

"Gawh, this town!" Betty said with an exasperated sigh, linking her arms in with her best friends, steering them towards the refreshment table.

~~~

Just after dusk, when everyone else had left, save for the Coopers, the 2 Andrews', the 2 Jones', Veronica, Kevin and Joaquin, Alice brought out Betty's birthday cake; an ice cream cake, just like she got every year. She smiled brightly at her dessert because although she had a major sweet tooth, she found regular birthday cake dry, and the icing gritty and overly sweet. After many an argument and many an untouched pink iced chocolate cake, Alice caved, annually getting Betty an ice cream cake from their local creamery. Spending 'a small fortune' each time, she'd be sure to remind. 

Betty was seated next to Jughead and Veronica at their family's backyard picnic table when Alice placed the cake in front of her daughter. She lit the '1' and the '8' candles separately as the small crowd began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

As Jughead sang quietly he continued to watch her, trying his best not to hover over her mood. But, as she listened to them all sing, he saw the sadness flicker across her features under the low flame and lantern light. When she closed her eyes to blow out her candles, he swore he saw tears fall and he can't help but wrap his arms around her. Betty fell into him easily, circling her limbs around his middle and everyone saw the happy undertone of the gesture, rather than the reality of her clinging to him and privately crying against his neck. The group clapped and cheered Betty on in celebration, completely unaware. But, you would have to know her like he did, your attention would have to be attuned to her to see the warning signs. He held her in a long bear hug now and watched as Alice went about dishing up the treat to her unsuspecting guests.

"It's ok," Jughead said just loud enough for her to hear. She made no attempt to move, nor did he try and let her go, so they just sat as she cried and everyone else gushed over how sweet they were together, or how lovely the whole night had been. "-It's ok, my love. Come on, let's eat some ice cream cake," He reassured her gently, keeping his embrace tight as he pulled a slab of frozen cake towards her.

Betty nodded against him and dabbed her eyes with her wrists as she pulled back. Their gaze connected and he tried to reassure her sad green eyes with a small smile. She pulled herself together, thanked everyone graciously, and enjoyed her ice cream cake, along with the last bit of lighthearted party socializing. Once they were finished with dessert everyone helped with the clean up outside, bringing as much as they could into the house.

"Well, that's it for me." Fred exclaimed as he went in to shake Hal's hand, "-Thanks for having me, Hal." After he shook the man's hand he turned to Alice, "-Everything was great Alice, thanks again." He finished by giving her a quick, friendly side hug.

"Walk me out?" He asked Jughead, who nodded and began to guide Betty by the small of the back out onto the front porch.


	8. Long Slow Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I don't want this story to end, and am having a really hard time letting go, I also really want you guys to have it...so...here's another chapter...it's soft and emotional and you might want a tissue handy ;)

I close my eyes, I just can't sleep...  
Roll and tumble all night long...  
All night long...  
Where've you gone?

I close my eyes, I just can't sleep...  
Where have you gone again my sweet?

On a long slow goodbye...  
On a long slow goodbye...

~ Queens of the Stone Age - Long Slow Goodbye ~

~~~

Betty and Jughead followed Fred out onto the small front deck, the warm summer night still clinging to the humid air. The older man started things off with a tentative throat clear and an outstretched arm to Jughead.

"I'm sorry FP couldn't make it," Fred said to Jughead, who had moved forward to stand in front of him.

"It's ok, I'll see him at home."

Fred nodded, "Remember, anything you need...ever." He replied as he held Jughead by both shoulders.

"Thank you," He answered honestly, "-We're stopping to see Mary in Chicago in a few weeks." 

"Oh, trust me, I know. Every time she calls we talk about that. She's so thrilled."

"And we'll likely be back for Christmas too," Jughead said with a sad smile. 

It was really hitting him that these moments would be his last with Fred for a long while. He had sometimes taken his time with Fred for grated over the years, and felt guilty as he said goodbye to the man who had taken care of him for the vast majority of his youth. Jughead felt his throat tighten now as the pair hugged a final goodbye. Words really couldn't convey his gratitude for the man.

"Don't be a stranger, Jugs. Get in touch with me whenever you can. I'd love to know what my other kids are up to." Fred said kindly, pulling back to look over the teen with pride in his eyes.

"Ok," Jughead replied trying to keep his tone light but finding it difficult to maintain a steady infection.

"Don't rely on Archie to pass on messages to me," Fred said with a chuckle.

Jughead nodded with a knowing smirk, "You are every bit my dad as FP is. More so, at times. Thanks again for everything, Fred."

While Fred and Jug said their goodbyes JB arrived on the porch and pulled Betty in for a tight hug too. 

"Don't forget about my postcards," Jellybean said to Betty as they hugged each other. 

"I won't."

"Every place you stay the night."

"I remember."

"And make sure he eats enough." JB joked, nodding towards Jughead who was still talking closely with Fred.

Betty giggled, "I will."

"You really are the sister I never had, B," JB confessed into their tearful hug. "-I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, JB," Betty said simply. "-But we're family, we'll see each other again soon,"

The girls let go of each other with reluctance when Fred turned his attention to Betty. He opened his arms and wrapped her in a tight bear hug that Betty naturally melted into. JB moved to stand next to her big brother, his arm slung casually across her shoulders.

"Take care of each other," Fred said to Betty quietly, though it wasn't intended to be a secret.

"We will," Betty responded in a similar tone.

"Email me as much as you can," 

"I will, Fred," Betty said as she pulled away from him.

With a sad wave, Fred bid them both goodbye, but not before moving to Jughead's truck and hoisting JB's bike into the back. And with a final farewell to Betty, JB left the pair too and waited by the truck.

Archie and Veronica were the next to join the couple of the hour on the porch. Veronica moved to hug Betty before Archie even got the chance to, but unfazed, the ginger turned to Jughead.

"I always thought that this trip would be us," Archie said, his tone remorseful.

"I know, man. Me too,"

"It's going to be weird here without you guys,"

"I know,"

"I'm going to miss you both,"

"I'll miss you too, pal."

"I can't believe you're breaking up the pack,"

"We'll see you in a month," Jughead reasoned.

"I know," Archie said, his voice tight.

"Take care of your dad?"

"I will." He vowed.

"And yourself," Jughead said, letting out a short laugh.

"Yea, yea." Archie said with a mocking wave of his hand, "-Make sure she stays happy." He said after a slight pause, trying to mask his cracking voice with a quick cough.

"I will." Jughead mimicked just as quickly. They shared a quick bro hug before turning towards the girls.

Meanwhile, Betty and Veronica had been huddled together, speaking tearfully, hand in hand.

"Remember what we talked about, any time you want to come and see me, or you want me to come and see you, say the word. Money is no object," Veronica said as she hugged her best friend again.

"I know, V."

"And we'll see you in August, in California." 

"Absolutely."

"And I want an update from you 2 wherever there's Wifi,"

"When we can we will," Jughead said, watching the pair as they hugged each other tightly still.

"Every few days, Forsythe. I mean it." Veronica ordered, her extremely rare use of his real name having her desired effect on him.

Jughead recoiled, and replied quickly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Look out for my girl," Veronica said as she beckoned for him to join their hug. Jughead came forward and wrapped his long arms around both girls. 

"I will." He promised against Betty's ear, "-As long as you take care of Archie. You know how he gets." He said back to Veronica.

"He's softer than he lets on," Veronica assured.

"I heard that!" Archie grumbled playfully.

Jughead chuckled and Betty squeezed them both tighter, letting out a light laugh-sob hybrid.

Breaking away from Jughead and Veronica Betty moved to hug her brawny neighbour, "I'm going to miss you, Arch," She confessed.

"Riverdale won't be the same without you." He replied as they hugged.

"You'll come and visit us in Seattle. And we'll be back for holidays, and you'll see us in California in a month."

"I know," Archie said quietly.

"This goodbye is not forever, you know that, right, Arch?" Betty offered, pulling back to look up at him.

"It feels like it is," He mumbled sadly.

"It's not. Our families are here, we'll be back to visit." She tried to reassure.

"It won't be like it used to be though."

"That's because it can't be, it has to be different. Life is risks and change and adventure. It can't be like it used to be. But it could be something new and awesome and different." Betty explained as she held him by the shoulders, she took a quick glance at Veronica and Jughead who nodded their reassurance, "-It'll be what we all make it." She continued, rubbing up and down Archie's arms vigorously, "-Don't worry too hard, Arch. Take care of the people we love, and you'll see us in August." Betty finished with a warm smile.

Archie gave her a nod and a reassuring smile of his own before pulling her in for another hard hug. 

"Everyone always thought you were the best kid out of the 3 of us." He spoke quietly against the crown of her head, "-But, we both know that it was always him." Archie finished as they pulled apart from their hug.

"I know. It's nice to hear you say it,"

"You'll take care of each other?"

"Yes, Arch."

"Always?"

"Yes Archie, as long as you take care of our little crew and our little town. Don't let either get overrun,"

He laughed, but it died quickly before he spoke again, "Ok, Betts,"

"We'll see you in a month." 

After another embrace each, Veronica and Archie disappeared next door, Kevin and Joaquin joining the honorary couple outside. 

Joaquin said something quiet and encouraging to Betty with a small hug, before turning his attention to Jughead. 

The pair had an unspoken bond that stretched farther than Joaquin's pairing with Kevin. Joaquin grew up on the SouthSide too and moved into SunnySide trailer park with his dad when he was 10. However, his grades (unlike Jughead's) kept him at SouthSide High. But the boys hung out whenever Jughead wasn't with his NorthSide friends, riding bikes and getting into trailer park mischief all the same. Their bond had always been underlying, but sound, so much so that Jughead and FP were the first men that Joaquin came out to, even before telling his own deadbeat father. When Joaquin turned 16 (2 years before Jughead) he joined the Serpents, and when FP forbid Jughead to do the same, they slowly drifted apart. But then, when Kevin caught the young gang members' eye, Jughead knew that he would happily be seeing more of his old friend within his NorthSide circle.

Though they were both men of few words, Joaquin even more than Jughead, they still managed to exchange hushed words of thanks and support, finishing their goodbye off with a bro handshake then firm hug, complete with a hardy slap on the back each.

Kevin had already moved from Joaquin's side to hug Betty tightly, lifting her off her feet with their combined laugh.

"God, I'm going to miss you," Kevin said into Betty's neck as they hugged goodbye.

"I'll miss you so much, Kev," Betty replied tearfully. Tears had been rolling down her cheeks through each emotional goodbye, but this time the tears were flowing; big, ugly, fat drops that seeped into the fabric of Kevin's polo.

"Write, email, text, call, Skype, carrier pigeon, I don't care. I want to hear from you. Both of you. As much as possible." Kevin said with a pointed look to Jughead.

He nodded as Kevin and Betty broke apart. Betty wiped her cheeks with her palms as Kevin turned to Jughead, holding his arms out for a hug as well.

"I'll miss your dark sense of humour," Kevin said to Jughead as he stepped into the hug.

"I'll miss people watching with you." 

"I'll miss your brutal and honest judgment of strangers." Kevin chuckled as they pulled back from their quick embrace.

"And I'll miss you agreeing with me and pointing out my next unsuspecting victims," Jughead shot back with a smile.

Both teens laughed lightly before the mood shifted into a sombre tone again. Jughead knew that though Kevin had never outright said it, he was thankful for their bond. It was light, supportive friendship that never focused on Kevin's sexuality or on Jughead's lack of interest in sex and social normality in general, for that matter. They always had each other's backs, though neither were of them were ever challenged on it, likely due to their silent alliances.

"I'd tell you to take care of her, but I know you will. You always have." Kevin said with a sad smile.

"I always will," Jughead reassured.

"Take care of each other than," Kevin said looking between the pair.

They both nodded their agreement, Kevin then hugged Betty one last time and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, B." He pecked her a few more times before letting her go, "-Bye for now."

"See you soon. Talk to you sooner," Betty said with a doleful sigh.

With a soft smile, Kevin backed away slowly, then turned to join Joaquin, who had moved to the curb. The pair hopped onto Joaquin's motorbike and roared into the dark, quiet evening.

Jughead turned to watch Betty's forlorn eyes follow the roaring machine until it disappeared completely around the corner. She turned her gaze to him, her big green doe eyes pink rimmed and welling with tears. 

"We don't have to do this," Jughead said gently, his hands slipping around her waist, and pulling her against himself into a tight hug.

"Stop saying that," She whispered.

"Well...we don't." He said with an almost huff, resting his chin on the crown of her head, letting her nuzzle in and cry for a second before she pulled back to look up to him. 

She tried to smile, but it felt forced so she abandoned the act mid-gesture, and buried her face against his chest again. "I know."

"We don't have to go so soon, or for so long..." He trailed off.

"Stop saying that..."

"It's the truth,"

"Stop second-guessing,"

Jughead let out a frustrated sigh, "I just can't stand seeing you upset," 

"I want this Jug, I really do. I just didn't expect it to hurt this much,"

"We can bail on the grand road trip. Just bum around SweetWater all summer...Leave for Washington in the fall..." Jughead trailed off, he didn't really know where he was going with the offer, but he just couldn't stand the thought of being the cause of her pain, it was his harebrained idea to move away from Riverdale in the first place.

"No, we're going." She replied stubbornly once again, mimicking her tone from earlier, only this time there was no room left for his rebuff.

So he relented with a soft, "Ok," 

They stood silently for a while, swaying with the warm breeze as they hugged each other. She held onto his back like she was holding onto a life raft, her fingers curling into his shit. She suddenly felt so fucking tired, emotionally drained and near exhaustion. She just wanted it to be over already, the waiting and the rollercoaster of it all was finally taking a toll on her physically. She let out a deep sigh as Jughead rubbed her back aimlessly, wishing she could just fall asleep like this, with him wrapped around her.

"You're sure you can't stay the night?" She mumbled against the underside of his jaw, still yet to let each other go.

"I promised Jelly one last movie night," Jughead replied tossing a nod towards the truck, where JB was waiting, talking, and laughing with Fred who had waited behind to keep the teen company.

"Sneak over again later," Betty whispered against Jughead's cheek before giving him a peck up on tiptoe.

Jughead let out a low grumble, before he spoke, "Most dangerous is that temptation; that doth goad us on, to sin in loving virtue." He said poetically as he pushed away from her embrace. He gave her a very obvious once over, bewitched by his sexy and magnetic goddess clad in that angelic, cap sleeve, blue dress. Somehow, he gathered the strength to deny her. "-But, I really can't, my love. A promise is a promise." 

He then cupped her face, his thumbs running across her cheekbones to collect her escaped tears. She clung on to his wrists as he bent in and pressed his lips to hers, with a sweet, kind and reassuring kiss.

"I guess I'll survive," Betty said quietly before melting into his soft kiss and pacifying touch once again.

"Just 1 more sleep until you have me all to yourself," Jughead said with a smirk, leaning in to place another purposeful kiss to her lips as a final farewell.

"Less than 12 hours." She replied.

"I'll see you bright and early." He smiled.

It really did feel good for their countdown to be all but over, however, he still couldn't shake the surreal feeling of it. Even as he said his heartfelt goodbyes to people he had known his whole life, he couldn't help but feel like this was in some way just a blip in his and Betty's story, and that when they returned to Riverdale they would return to a familiar town, but they themselves would no longer be familiar to it.

"Love you," Betty said as Jughead released her and backed off the porch a bit. He kept his captivating stare on her, his gaze clearly and earnestly trying to convey some kind of reassurance, to the both of them, equally. 

"Love you too," Jughead replied as he gracefully stumbled back down the stairs before he turned and crossed the front grass towards his truck.

She watched JB frantically wave out the open passenger window, blowing a few kisses her way as Jughead started 'Big Green' and took off into the night.

~~~

With a heavy sigh, Betty let herself inside and started helping her family with the cleanup. Alice was now in high spirits, buzzing around, playing some smooth jazz, having consumed her fair share of red wine sangria. Hal had opted to stay over and help clean, assuring a chastising Alice that he would sleep on the pullout downstairs.

Betty watched Polly move around silently. She had noticed that her big sister was quiet, and seemed melancholy, or off, all night long. After they finished with the clean up they retired to bed, it was only then, once the sisters were alone, did Polly confess how much she was going to miss her kid sister.

~~~

Inside her room, Betty changed into a thieved 'S' tshirt and a pair of sleeping shorts, while Polly emerged from her own room in much of the same. She was on her bed reading over her new camera's instruction manual when Polly came in and laid down next to her little sister with a heavy sigh.

"I'm really going to miss you,"

"I'll miss you too, Poll," Betty replied.

"I feel really conflicted," Polly stated sadly.

"How so?" Betty asked, putting the booklet down and laying on her side across from her sister.

"I'm so excited for you Betty, beyond excited, really. But, I also feel sad, and a bit jealous?" 

"Jealous?"

"You're getting out of this crazy town, just like Jason and I wanted to,"

"Oh..." Betty said softly.

"I don't want you to worry, I'm fine, and I love you." Polly assured grabbing Betty's hand, "-But, I wish this trip or adventure could have been him and I." She finished off morosely.

"I'm sorry, Poll. I never want to cause you any heartache. I know how hard these past few years have been for you. But, you are an amazing mom, sister, daughter and friend. And I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"Thanks, Betty. I appreciate you saying that." Polly said earnestly as she wiped a few stray tears away. "-We're both so lucky,"

The fact that Polly still considered herself lucky, after everything that she had been through, was a true inspiration. Betty was so proud of her big sister and was so in awe of her positive nature. She longed to carry her bravery with her, always.

"You can come and see me whenever you want,"

Polly nodded, "It's going to be so weird without you here,"

"It's going to be strange waking up someplace new,"

"We'll get used to it," Polly said hopefully.

Betty agreed and snuggled in next to her oldest sibling. She let her eyes fall shut as she listened to Polly tell her a soothing story about the twins and their particularly adorable reaction to the neighbour across the street's new puppy. She let the story act as an almost lullaby, drifting in and out of sleep as Polly spoke gently.

~~~

Betty woke again a few hours later to the sound of Polly's door being shut. She was alone, her warm room bathed in the soft moonlight pouring through her window and the orange glow that crept in under her door from the hallway. She rolled and tumbled now, too hot and too cold, unable to find a comfortable sleeping position again. She felt like a kid on Christmas eve, she couldn't sleep, anticipation invading her thoughts. She had a fleeting thought about messaging Jughead on the off chance that he was still awake, but as if on cue, her phone lit up on her nightstand, his face and message appearing on her home screen: 'You still awake?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Thoughts?  
> Concerns?
> 
> What do you think will happen in the final 2 chapters? Happily Ever After? Doom and Gloom? Smooth Sailing? Plot Twists?
> 
> Also, Jughead's temptation quote is from Shakespeare's Measure for Measure.


	9. Maybe I'm Amazed

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,  
And hung me on a line,  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man,  
Who's in the middle of something,  
That he doesn't really understand.

~ Paul McCartney - Maybe I'm Amazed ~

~~~

~~~Earlier at the Jones'~~~

The credits began to roll on the last movie in their marathon when JB turned to Jughead, with a questioning look on her face. 

FP had passed out somewhere in the middle of the second movie and had been sawing logs in his armchair ever since.

"Can I ask you something?" JB spoke quietly.

"Shoot," Jughead replied, stuffing his face full of popcorn again.

"Do you know that Betty is the one?"

"Yea." He replied without pause.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know?"

Jughead shrugged, "Just a gut feeling,"

"Your guts tell you that she's the one?" JB asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess." He shrugged again. 

"When did you know for sure?"

"I don't really know, Jelly." He replied honestly.

JB sat silently, her eyes occupied on the large bowl of popcorn in between them, her brows knitted together. Clearly, she was looking for more information, but he really wasn't sure what made him so sure, even enough to explain himself. But he tried anyway, "-I guess I always knew Betty was going to be an important person in my life. I just didn't really know what else she was going to be to me, until later."

"How old were you?" JB asked, her attention turned back on to her big brother now. "-When you knew she was more?"

"Maybe 14?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing specifically, she's just..." He thought a moment, running through as many memories as he could, to try and pinpoint a key moment in time that tipped the scales for him. But he believed that his love for Betty was a building kind of love, one that grew to consume him over time. However, he wasn't sure he could say all that to his kid sister, not just yet, so he finished with: "-She's just the only one."

"But how can you be so sure?" She asked, with all of her emphasis on the word 'so'. 

"I'm sure that I've never felt like this way about anyone else." Jughead said candidly, -"She's my best friend, and I love her with everything I have. I don't know what exactly happened, or when exactly it shifted for me, but I know she's my one and only." He explained refraining from gushing too much. 

JB pondered the information given, seeming to take it all in, smirking slightly as she fell deep into her thoughts. 

Jughead had tried to be as honest as possible, but he himself didn't fully understand his feelings. Betty had been the only girl in his youth that he had bonded deeply with. Soon her approval was the only one he cared about, the only one who mattered, the only one who's opinion held any merit. And though he and Archie's friendship had ebbs and flows of positives and negatives, he was amazed that his and Betty's connection had never wavered, aside from those couple years of unrest, and those were his own self-deprecating doing anyway. 

Betty was always beautiful, constant, and steadfast. As magnificent and reliable as the sunrise and sunset. And after his major fall out with Archie, FP's spiral, and Jason Blossom's murder, soon he could think of nothing else but having Betty by his side, forever, and in every definition of the word. And adding Trev to the mix had defiantly helped catapult Jughead into acting on his feelings, rather than sitting on them and letting them fester further.

"I'll be right back," JB said suddenly, breaking Jughead out of his own deep thoughts.

When his sister returned to the living room, she had a small black velvet box with gold trim in her hand. She sat back down on the couch next to Jughead, looking at him with a pleased grin.

"So, this was gramma Jones'," JB started as she handed Jughead the small box, and he looked at her surprise. "-It was her mom's before her and so on for generations. Gramma gave it to me when I was 6, knowing Dad couldn't be trusted not to pawn it." JB said letting out a sad chuckle,"-I want you to have it. But, I have some stipulations," She finished with conviction.

Jughead opened the box and pillowed inside was a delicate gold ring, set with 3 modest diamonds: 2 small gems flanked on either side of a larger one. It was clearly a wedding ring; an engagement ring and a wedding band seamlessly fused together, in fact. He was taken by surprise and had no idea that JB had this token. He remembered his gramma fondly, and he remembered her wearing the ring, or rather, he remembered her taking it off to cook.

"Jelly..." Jughead mumbled back finally.

She held her small hand up to stop his protest, "My stipulations are: You have to give this to Betty. And if you don't, you have to give it back to me. Deal?"

He fell silent for a long time, staring over the details of the early Art Deco style ring. He imagined himself slipping it onto Betty's soft, slim finger and his stomach flipped with excitement.

"Deal." He replied quickly.

"Pinky swear," JB demanded. 

Jughead obliged with a smile, linking his pinky finger with his little sister, a girl who was still too wise and mature for her own good.

~~~

Later that night Jughead laid in his childhood bed, for the last time for who knows how long. The summertime heat had always made sleeping uncomfortable in the trailer, but he had his window wide again, and a fan circulating some of the stagnant heat, helping to cool his hot flesh. He was sprawled out on top of his sheets, clad in nothing but a pair of shorts as he listened to the distant sound of crickets and neighbourhood noise, all while spinning the delicate gold ring of diamonds around on his pinky finger, the only digit the dainty metal would fit around.

He thought about asking Betty to be his wife. He thought about asking her to be his forever. He thought about her saying yes, and what that implied, and what being married truly meant to him. 

He had never been someone to get sucked into social norms, but the thought of them being bound together, forever, had always sent his heart aflutter. They surely didn't need a piece of paper saying they were committed to one another, but the thought of professing his devotion to her in front of their friends and family, or having a physical representation of their love set around their fingers, or watching her walk down the aisle to him alone were all captivating and alluring dreams.

Sure, he was positive that she was the one, and that she was, truly, his one and only. But, they were 18 and had only been dating for just under a year. They had known each other well over 13 years now, and time certainly didn't weaver his feelings of devotion to her, if anything, time solidified their bond with each passing day. Still, he thought it best to wait for a while, find an organic opportunity to ask her to officially spend the rest of her life with him. So he zipped the ring into the secret inside pocket of his wallet, for safekeeping. 

He was certain, though, that JB would never get the ring back. And that, one day, he would make Betty Cooper - Betty Jones.

Though now he laid in bed, completely restless, a bundle of nerves and excitement. He tried every position to get comfortable but to no avail. Annoyed, he got up for some water, hung out in the living room with HotDog, watched a bit of terrible tv, but almost 2 hours later sleep still evaded him, so he headed back to bed, for a final attempt. 

He crawled in and starred at the ceiling, willing his brain to shut off. But the events of the day and the impending reality of their leaving tomorrow were still nagging at him. 

'What was that even about?' He worried, however needlessly.

He knew that Betty wouldn't agree to anything she didn't want to do, so why did he feel so guilty? He didn't question her love for him but seemed to be questioning the validity of her choice to leave, for some reason...

As if he had had enough of his own self-disesteeming thoughts, he grabbed his phone and pulled up Betty's text stream.

'You still awake?' He typed out hopefully.

It was a long shot, but he knew that she and Polly were likely up late talking or that she was just as excited and unable to sleep as he was.

'Ugh, yes.' She replied instantly.

'Me too, tossing and tuning..."

'Me too, I fell asleep until Polly left a little bit ago,"

'I can't sleep, been trying.'

'Excited much?'

'Hahaha, yea very, and over thinking,'

'About?'

'I dunno, this and that...'

'Jug...'

'It's nothing really, just my over-analytical brain,'

'Elaborate?' 

He thought for a long while about not telling her, because honestly, he didn't want to add to her stress or sadness. But, he also clearly needed to get this shit off of his chest, so he took a deep breath, reminding himself that he had to be as open and honest with her as possible, always. Recalling, from experience, that sharing with her had always eased a burden, rather than add to it.

'I'm just...I mean, I keep thinking that I'm dragging you away from your family...' 

There. He'd said it. It was out there. Hanging all heavy and awkward in cyberspace, but already he felt strangely lighter.

'You're not.' Her response was immediate. 'You are my family.' She rapidly followed up with.

'All day today...I felt like I was the reason for your sadness.'

There. He'd said that too. Though he was sure that she could sense his uneasiness all day long. She knew him as well as he knew her, after all.

'Jug, I want to leave. I want it to be just us. I want a life with you, new and away for all the petty drama that surrounds our small town.' 

His stomach flipped, he knew all this, why was he so desperate for her to reassure him?

'I want to write our own story.' She wrote back next and he could almost imagine exactly how her voice would sound saying the words. Like a whimpered spell, alluring and stern.

Her responses slowly chipped away at his guilt, gradually allowing just the excitement of possibility and their new life together to take over his jittery nerves.

'Please stop thinking that you're doing this to me, because you're not, I'm choosing this. I want to be with you, no matter where, but, preferably away from Riverdale ;)' She wrote next.

He finally cracked a smile.

'Read my first entry in our trip journal, it'll make you feel better :)' Betty typed out quickly.

Jughead's smile grew wider at her suggestion. Earlier, in the beginning stages of his inability to sleep, the thought had crossed his mind, to sneak a quick peek. But he refrained.

'You said we shouldn't,'

'Well, now I'm saying you should :)'

'Ok then, I will,'

'Keep in mind that I wrote that entry just before you crawled through my window...'

Again, he could practically hear her voice drop from light and airy, to thick and suggestive as she typed.

'One last time for good measure ;)'

'So good...' She replied instantly. 

God, was this how people got suckered into sexting? He just pictured her worrying at her soft bottom lip as she swiftly messaged him back.

'I going to try and get some sleep, you'll be here in like 4 hours...' She added shortly after his thoughts had gotten lost in images of her plump lips.

'Yikes, you're right' He managed to string together with haste.

'See you soon, my love. Read my entry and then try and get some rest, you're going to need it ;)'

He let out a deep sigh, beginning to truly accept that this was what she wanted. That a life with him, outside of Riverdale, was a shared dream, and not one that he was forcing her into.

'I love you,'

'Love you too, g'night Juggie.'

He dropped his phone absently and sprang out of bed, grabbing for his messenger bag. He dug out the stack of journals and untied her tightly secured bow. He got back into bed and opened the first book, laying the green string of ribboned fabric into the crease, to act as a bookmark.

Inside, the 'cover page' donned Betty's sweeping cursive writing, her words centred, exaggerated, and in thick black ink:

~ Betts' and Jug's Excellent Adventure ~

Jughead snickered to himself having introduced the 1989 film of a very similar name to Betty, for the first time, not too long ago. Her choice of words was cheeky and clever, and oh so Betty Cooper. Smiling still, he read on to the next page:

 

~ day zero ~

 

It's finally here, our countdown is over! 

8 months of counting the days, the hours, the minutes, and even the seconds, we've finally made it. Having been through it all, all the ups and downs, the ebbs and flows, the wicked and the divine, here we are. 

For all it's beautiful dysfunction, Riverdale has given me the most amazing gifts, most of which have shaped me into the woman I am today and this past year has already been filled with more love, discoveries, growth and experiences then I've had in my life combined.

I am truly fortunate to have found solace in my love, my salvation in my best friend.

I feel like we've been waiting our whole lives for it to be just the two of us and with the finality of tomorrow truly here, I am beyond ready to write this chapter of our lives, ready and waiting to embark on our journey, ready to say goodbye to the place that we once called home.

So now, we say goodbye to the only home we've ever known, to the town that we grew up in, to the place that we grew together in, and we also say goodbye to the people that, I know, we both wouldn't trade for the world. 

Though surely there will be hurdles, struggles, and challenges, along with ups and downs, I know that we'll face them all together, right next to each other, as we have done our whole lives. 

Only this time, we'll only have to answer to each other. :)

To unpathed waters, and undreamed shores; most certain. 

 

-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> What did you think of the Jones siblings conversation? And Betty's reassurance?
> 
> Also, Betty's Journal entry quotes The Winter's Tale by Shakespeare :)
> 
> Side Note: Though I believe that Jug is a feminist, and has a progressive and open mind, I also believe that he is an old soul who values family and chivalry to a certain extent. So, him daydreaming of Betty one day taking his name isn't far-fetched (to me).  
> I also believe that Betty would be proud to take his name, and knows that it is her choice to do so. 
> 
> That's what it boils down to, choice. Not making or expecting your partner to change, giving them the chance to say yes, or no, and listening to the rationale behind their choice while respecting that decision.
> 
> Agree? Disagree?


	10. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> I want to start by saying a huge thank you to every single person that read and kudo'ed this series. And an even bigger thanks goes out to you commenters, with an extra special nod to all you serial commenters (you know who you are...xox)
> 
> Honestly, I never expected to receive so much love, support and encouragement when I posted for the first time, way back in April of last year. I used to do a lot of writing when I was younger but stopped when life got all hard and busy...
> 
> I'm just a crunchy Canadian chef who lives on an orchard, doesn't own a cellphone, and checks in on her 'cyber life' once every few weeks. A comic book fan who loves music, and stories, and words so much that I wrote the majority of this series on my old iPod's notepad app for heck's sake...
> 
> But, this beautiful ship and this amazing community of supporters was all the inspiration I needed to dive in and keep on going. And now, 221163 words later, here we are.
> 
> So again, thank you, from the bottom of my hippy heart, thank you for taking the time, staying interested, and most of all, thank you for reading!

Finally free from the past,  
How long could a feeling like this last?  
The road away from here,  
Is long but sweet my dear.

Oh, how the years have been so kind to me.

I found a permanent place,  
Where the skies are gold, not grey,  
Where I can taste the salt on your skin,  
And feel the sunshine on my face.

We're gonna run...we're gonna run...gonna runaway...

~ City and Colour - Runaway ~

~~~

Jughead woke to his screeching alarm, though it felt like he had literally just closed his eyes to sleep. After reading Betty's entry, and finally finding some kind of peace, he dozed off, for what seemed like 15 minutes. As he stretched out his tired muscles now, he did, however, silently thank Betty for her forthright and planning. 

Today they would be driving to Pennsylvania, which was only a few hours away. They had plans to camp for 4 nights while exploring the surrounding state's sights and scenes. So their first day of travel was going to be an easy one, and Betty had planned it as such. She had them slowly building up to longer days behind the wheel, with more destinations daily, but had started their trip out easy, wanting them to be able to see as much, or do as little, as they wanted. She had an organized itinerary mapped out, though it was not strict in any way. It was more so a list of possibilities they could choose from, daily, over breakfast by the campfire.

He fell into his morning routine easily, showered, got ready and gathered the last few bits of his things. He then took one last look around his nearly empty bedroom, thinking about how much he was going to miss the trailer, or more specifically, how much he was going to miss the people (and mutt) that still resided inside. He had heard both Jelly and his Dad get up when his alarm went off and wasn't surprised to hear them up and about when he got out of the shower. Though now he felt reluctant to join them, hearing the mildly habitual puttering of breakfast being gathered and the fresh smell of brewing coffee wafting down the hall. But still, he stood in his bedroom, unmoving, as he realized that this was truly it. 

Jughead took a deep inhale, and let the exhale out slowly before walking the familiar path into the kitchen. Jelly was still in her jammies, pouring her first bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. She looked up to him with a warm but wary smile. 

"Morning," He greeted with a small smile back.

"Morning, Jug." FP and JB replied in unison. 

FP was dressed but had yet to run a comb through his bed head hair. He stood with his back against the cupboards as he sipped his steaming cup of black coffee.

"Did you sleep ok?" FP asked as he looked over his son with concern, "-I thought I heard the TV early this morning,"

"Yea, I couldn't sleep," Jughead put his things down and made a straight line for the coffee, an empty mug waiting. He gave his dad a nod of thanks before mimicking his stance next to him, coffee in hand.

The trio enjoyed a quiet breakfast, where JB and Jughead both had 3 bowls of cereal each while FP and his son polished off the pot of coffee. Just before 6 am Jughead made his way to gather up his things again, which Jelly and FP rushed to help him with. They followed Jughead outside and he tucked the last few bits of his belongings into their nooks before turning back to his dad and sister.

They both looked like they were about to burst into tears without warning, and strong sadness suddenly fell over him too. This was really it, his last moments in SunnySide trailer park, on the SouthSide, and in Riverdale for the foreseeable future, and the thought filled him with a strange feeling of excitement and worry. He looked between JB and his Dad, not knowing where to start, or what he could or should say. He didn't want the finality of goodbye, but at this point, that was all he had. Other than giving into the worry he was feeling, which he did, briefly, as he turned to Jelly.

"Call or text whenever you want, if I don't reply I will when we are in service again," Jughead said to JB, though it was a statement meant for both.

"Ok," JB said, her voice was small and tearful, still able to hold the waterworks at bay so far. She was strong and very good at keeping her cool, only getting a little choked up the night before when they had said goodnight. But now, standing outside and helping him load up the last of his things, proved to be a tad too much, and she allowed her eyes to well with tears, yet still holding them back.

Jughead gestured for JB to step in and hug him, which she did without hesitation, "If you need anything immediate, call Fred, or Polly." He instructed, forever needing to protect Jelly, even from thousands of miles away, "-Dad has been doing really well, but keep your eyes peeled for the signs," He said to her quietly.

"I know," JB said, pulling back from their embrace to quickly wipe away a few tears she had let escape.

Jughead frowned, feeling his own throat clench as he pulled her in for another hug, which JB reciprocated in kind, gripping him hard, while she let out a choked back sob.

"You've got this, JellyBean. Just keep doing what you're doing." Jughead reassured, "-Look out for HotDog, make sure you walk him," He reminded lightly as he held his sister tight, she nodded slowly, keeping her grip tight too.

"I love you, J," JB mumbled.

"You too, Jelly," Jughead replied quickly as he pulled back again.

He then knelt down and gave HotDog some ear scratches before the sheepdog flopped onto his side to expose his soft belly for a rub. Jughead chuckled and fell in line, ruffling his thick white fur vigorously.

"Bye, buddy." He mumbled softly. "-Keep these 2 in line," HotDog's tail hit to dirt below happily as Jughead spoke softly to just him.

When Jughead stood FP was watching him intently, waiting for his attention to turn to him, when it finally did FP smiled at him warmly.

"I'll miss you, Jug. But I'm so glad that you're getting out of this town." He confessed.

"I'll miss you too, Dad," Jughead said honestly.

"You know you can always come home," He half chuckled nodding towards their rundown trailer. 

Jughead smiled, "I know, Dad." 

"And if you ever need anything..." FP said, leaving his sentence open-ended, on purpose. He didn't have much to offer, but he'd turned over a new leaf and didn't intend to ever go back. He needed Jughead to know that he could, and would, keep it together and that he was someone that could now be relied on, even from a distance. 

Jughead nodded his understanding and held his arms out for a hug, FP stepped forward and hugged his son soundly. They stood locked together for longer than normal, sharing the longest hug they may have ever had. He felt his eyes cloud over but blinked the tears back, squeezing his Dad harder before pulling away.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks." Jughead said simply, his gaze falling to the ground to keep from losing his precarious composure, "I'm proud of you too," He finished honestly, pulling his heavy head and heart up again.

FP nodded slowly, "Be safe. And have fun," He said back, his voice wavering under his emotions. "-Let us know where you are when you can."

"I will, Dad." Jughead said, his own voice betraying him by cracking, "-Be good," He finished with a smirk, and a raised eyebrow, yet the serious look in his son's eye told FP that he meant it.

"I will,"

"Take care of each other," Jughead said to Jellybean with finality.

"We will," She replied tearfully, quickly wiping the wetness away.

With that Jughead dipped his chin in a sad single nod and hopped into his truck before turning it over. The machine roared to life, and with a final wave out the window, he pulled out of SunnySide trailer park, leaving his Dad and Jelly waving somberly behind him.

~~~

At 6 am sharp Betty heard Jughead's truck roll to the curb and she all but scrambled down the stairs. She had been up for hours by that time filled with nerves and excitement, unable to sleep. Her bags had been packed for days now, and after a final comb-over of her room and her morning shower, she was ready and waiting.

Betty had said her goodbyes to everyone the night before, including the twins (who were thankfully currently asleep), but still Alice, Hal and Polly were all at the kitchen island as Betty fumbled happily down the stairs. She rounded the corner and bounded into the kitchen, smelling freshly brewed coffee and toast wafting towards her as she approached. Hal was reading the paper and nursing his coffee next to Polly, while Alice and Polly were still in their PJs, makeup-less with blonde hair tousled perfectly on both woman. Betty smiled, happy that their last family interaction for a while was so pure and mellow. 

"Morning, Sunshine," Hal said lightly over their edge of his newspaper.

Betty immediately came over to hug her father in reply, wrapping her arms around him while he was still seated at the island. Hal chuckled, putting his coffee and paper down to turn and give her a proper hug.

When they broke apart Alice silently handed her two tumblers full of coffee and a large paper bag of road snacks. Betty kissed her mom's cheek and offered her a heartfelt 'thanks' in return, as Jughead knocked lightly on the front door.

Alice gave Betty a sad smile and Polly started to cry, which set the youngest blonde off too, though the sisters had both cried their hearts out the evening before, camped out in Betty's bed, chatting late into the night. Hal soothed his hand over Polly's back as they stood. The sisters then hugged each other while Alice got the door, allowing a ginning Jughead into their quiet home.

"Mornin', Mrs.C," He boasted quietly.

"Good morning, Jughead. Eager to kidnap my daughter I see."

He chuckled with a shrug, "You can't kidnap the willing." He bit back.

"Hmm, I suppose," Alice huffed.

"I'll load her bags," Jughead offered, eager to escape the impending third degree. 

Alice had already accosted him at the BBQ last night, saying that if he ever hurt Betty, mislead her, or lied to her, Alice would end him. And though he knew he would never do anything that might hurt Betty, he was keen on avoiding another awkward 'yes ma'am, no ma'am' and 'I will, I won't ' conversation. So with Hal's help, he ferried Betty's bags into the truck, though her luggage was compact and rest of their things were already packed in tight.

After making easy small talk with Hal outside his truck, the older man led Jughead back inside the house, only to find the 3 Cooper woman huddled together, hugging each other. Jughead held back, and waited, allowing them all the time they needed, knowing it was going to be especially hard for Polly and Betty to ease their grasp on each other. He watched as Hal went to Alice and gently nudged her to loosen her grip on her daughters, both literally and emotionally, Jughead assumed.

The women then finally broke apart, wiping tears away and laughing at the good fortune of not ruining one's makeup at this early ungodly hour. Polly turned to Jughead who she caught in midst of a soft chuckle.

"You know you're a part of this nuthouse family now," She said as she poked his side lightly.

"I know," Jughead laughed, clutching his side in mock pain.

"And I'm glad." She gushed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Me too, Poll." He replied, squishing her gently.

"Keep her grounded." Polly said as she held onto him, her voice dropping to just above a whisper whilst she continued, "-Don't let that big ambition get the better of her." 

"I'll try."

"Take lots of pictures." Polly squeezed him tighter and he returned her embrace. "-And have fun!"

"Thanks, Polly, we will." Jughead smiled back as Polly let him go. She immediately turned and caught Betty in another hug while Alice moved her attention onto Jughead, like a heat-seeking missile. 

"I'm counting on you, Jughead," Alice said sternly. "-Watch out for her."

"I promise, I will," Jughead said, keeping keen eye contact with the intimidating woman.

"Check-ins are mandatory, and I will call the cops if you miss one."

"Alice..." Hal warned.

"You have our trip itinerary, mother. You know where we're staying, you have our cell phone numbers and Jughead's truck information." Betty interjected, not wanting Jughead to get sucked into her badgering, again.

"I know all that! But if you don't check in?! How will I know you're not dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"Mom!" Polly exclaimed in shock.

"Mother, please," Betty said in a low warning.

"I worry!"

"We'll call when we said we would. We wrote that down too." Jughead offered, keeping his voice even, warm and calm, knowing Betty's patience for her mother was already paper thin, at best.

"Fine, fine," Alice said as she extended her arms out to Jughead for a hug, waving him over expectantly. 

He stepped into the quick embrace with a smile. Maybe he was growing on her. Maybe, just maybe, Alice Cooper didn't hate him, after all.

"Take care of her, Forsythe. I mean it." Alice said as she released him, her hold on his biceps borderline painfully.

"Yes ma'am," He promised, relief flooding him when she released him with a small smile.

Once everyone had gathered themselves the family walked the pair out to Jughead's truck, their sleepy neighbourhood still in a quiet slumber, early songbirds chirping brightly at the cresting golden sun. 

"I know you'll keep each other safe." Hal said as he shook Jughead's hand firmly, "-But also keep each other happy." He said pulling him in for a firm hug as well.

Jughead nodded surely once Hal had released him. He then turned to Betty, who was wrapped up in Polly's embrace yet again, she looked to him with a sad smile and gently pushed away from her big sister. They mumbled a few secret words into each other's ears, littering each other's cheeks with parting kisses before they fully let each other go. 

As Jughead slipped into the driver's seat Betty hugged her parents then Polly once last time before hopping into the truck as well.

"Ready?" Jughead asked tentatively as Betty buckled in.

"So ready" She replied.

Betty smiled and waved at her family on the curb, and they did the same, sending the couple off with luck and love. Though there was still a ting of sadness in her, as the left their familiar little town behind, she was also filled with bubbling excitement as this new chapter in their life finally began.

~~~

After a quick stop in at Pop's for a tearful goodbye, where they promised Pop that his shop would be their very first stop whenever they were back in town, they finally and officially hit the road. 

Now with the windows down, and the crisp morning air filling their lungs, Jughead drove them into the sunrise, the warmth of the golden skyline beaconing them forward, towards an infante horizon of potential adventure. While tossing a final glance at the 'Now Leaving Riverdale' sign, Betty wove her fingers with Jughead's, pulling their interlocked hands onto her lap. As he slowed his truck to an almost crawl, he kept the sign just barely in the rearview mirror on the empty road, he looked to Betty with a sombre expression. However, her hopeful smile back soothed his twinge of nervousness and he let out a ragged sigh.

"You want this." Betty reassured simply, watching his pensive features, "-Since you were old enough to want anything, you've wanted this." She finished with a light squeeze of his hand.

Jughead understood the double meaning of her encouragement and nodded. He wasn't sure where this wave of nausea came from, or why this feeling of loss washed over him in that exact moment, but she was right, this was exactly what he had always...always wanted. 

Everything he thought was out of his reach, wasn't. Everything he thought he could never have or didn't deserve, he had. Growing up with nothing had, indeed, made him cynical and by not putting any stock into things, he was rarely left disappointed. Now, having his one and only by his side, ready to embark out to their life together, to runaway almost as far away from Riverdale as possible, together, had left his brain still scrambling to make sure all of it was real. 

'Who knew getting exactly what you wanted would be so fucking terrifying?' 

"-I want this," Betty clarified soon after.

He watched her for a beat, half mesmerized. What his brain lacked in understanding, his heart knew, and as he stared at Betty, her eyes silently reminded him that their new life would be theirs, and just theirs. That their wants would be theirs, and that their dreams, adventures and stories would be only theirs. Their time would truly be their very own.

"-Onwards, my love," Betty said brightly with a nod towards the road ahead, breaking him out of his awed trance. 

Jughead turned his attention from his wide-eyed beloved, dragging his gaze towards the never-ending reach of possibilities in front of them. With a mischievous smirk and final look back he pushed the accelerator, steering them away from their sleepy town, and out onto the open road.

~~~ Fin. ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I can't believe it's over...This is so NOT the last story I'll post.
> 
> However, don't forget about me ;) 
> 
> Subscribe and keep your eyes peeled for my coda fic to this universe, and any other shorts I might come up with along the way!
> 
> Until then, you can find me sporadically active on my Tumblr account @shirlygallagher 
> 
> Thank you all again! xox


End file.
